la profecia
by yara sosa
Summary: hace mucho tiempo la reina de las nieves gobernaba pacíficamente asta que una lucha mortal con la reina de fuego se desato a pasado mucho tiempo y nadie recuerda este suceso, a pasado muchos siglos y la historia se esta volvió a repetir podrá el amor ganar o el odio reinara
1. Chapter 1

La profecía

bueno este es mi primera historia ojala les guste

los personajes de frozen no me pertenecen les pertenece a disney

Capítulo 1

Noche de tormenta

En el reino de arendell todas las personas estaban felices ya que hace un par de meses fue anunciado que los reyes tendrían pronto aun heredero o heredera todos estaban ansiosos por la llegada de ese bebe, pero no todas las personas estaban felices a las a fueras del reino una extraña persona con capucha roja veía atentamente el castillo.

Voz.- así que aquí te escondías pequeña tu nacimiento será la causa de mis desgracias y mi reino se derrumbara, es por eso que esta misma noche tu morirás. (Comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo mientras sonreía)

Mientras tanto en el castillo de arendell en el despacho real se encontraba el rey y la reina abrazos mientras el rey estaba acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

Rey.- pronto nacerás mi pequeña o mi pequeño pronto te podre tener entre mis brazos y decirte cuento te amo (mira a sus esposa y le da un tierno beso en los labios) me as hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Reina.- fueron muchos intentos fallidos (con un tono de tristeza) pero por fin pude quedar embarazada y pronto tendremos a este pequeño o pequeña en nuestros brazos (acaricia su vientre).

Los reyes siguieron platicando de diversas cosas sobre cómo será ese pequeño o pequeña sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba desde la cima de la torre pasaron las horas y se desato una tormenta muy fuerte sobre el reino de arendell.

Voz.- tu fin se acerca y mi reino se alzara, con tu muerte vendrá la resurrección de la verdadera reina.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del rey la reina estaba ayudando ahora a su esposo con asuntos del reino mientras esta se sobaba el cuello.

Rey.- mi amor ve a descansar no es bueno para él bebe que estés despierta (le da un cálido beso) ha sido un día muy cansado para ti y para él bebe ve a la cama yo en unos minutos te alcanzo mi cielo.

Reina.- pero tú también as de estar cansado mi amor (lo mira con cara de tristeza)

Rey.- estoy bien amor (regalándole una sonrisa) ve amor adelántate. La reina resignada se levanta y le da un tierno beso)

Reina.- no tardes por favor te estaré esperando (comienza a retirarse del despacho real y se dirige a la habitación real, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba desde una torre)

Voz.- tu fin se acerca es el momento de actuar y cambiar la profecía (comienza a moverse por el techo del castillo saltando como si en ese mismo instante no existiera tormenta acercándose a una venta la cual logro abrir sin problema y escabullirse en el castillo y entrar a la habitación real a la espera de la reina)

Mientras tanto la reina estaba aproximándose a su alcoba estaba por abrir la puerta cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento como si algo muy mala le va a pasar, lo cual dudo si entrar o regresar al despacho real, decide entrar a la habitación y comienza a prender las velas de la habitación, cuando pudo sentir que algo o alguien estaba a tras de ella.

Voz.- buenas noches su majestad hoy es una linda noche para morir


	2. Trágica noche

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Trágica noche**_

**Les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia espero que la disfruten si tienen alguna sugerencia dejen sus comentarios y con gusto los tomare en cuenta.**

**() Son las acciones de los personajes.**

_**Cursiva.- lo que relata el narrador**_

**Los personajes de frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney.**

_Al escuchar la voz inmediatamente la reina voltea y se sorprende al ver a una persona con capucha de color rojo de mediana estatura pero lo que más le llamo la atención es que pudo distinguir que se trataba de una mujer, nerviosa trato de hablar pero no salía ninguna palabra de su boca, se tranquilizó y con voz fuerte y serena hablo_

Reina.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? (La reina observaba detenidamente a la mujer y pudo notar una sonrisa en sus labios nada agradable para la reina, inmediatamente la mujer comenzó a caminar en dirección a la reina y esta al verla solo pudo dar un paso para atrás)

Mujer.- perdóneme su alteza (haciendo una pequeña reverencia) que mala educación de mi parte, mi nombre es un misterio, una incógnita aun no es el momento para saberlo, pero puedo decirle porque estoy aquí (con un ágil movimiento logra tomar x el cuello a la reina y la golpea con la pared esta da un chillido de dolor y con la poca fuerza que tiene trata de golpear a la encapuchada para que la suelte pero es imposible esto solo consigue poner más fuerza en la mano que sujeta su cuello) bueno en que estábamos (la mujer tratando de hacer memoria) así ya recordé el motivo por el cual estoy aquí es que usted traerá al mundo a mi peor enemiga y no puedo permitir que eso suceda (sonríe mientras de su espalda saca una daga y comienza a cortar una parte del vestido dejando solo ver el vientre de la reina) adiós reina de las …

_De repente se abre la puerta y aparece el rey al ver lo que está pasando comienza a gritar a los guardias del castillo mientras sacaba su espada y la apuntaba_.

Rey.- te exijo en este momento que sueltes a mi esposa o si no

Mujer.- o si no que rey ¿me va a matar? (comienza a reírse y comienza apretar el cuello de la reina) no me haga reír, si da un paso más matare a la reina. (El rey solo podía observa lo que pasaba sintiendo miedo al ver como su esposa estaba a punto de morir si no Asia algo.

Rey.- ¿quién eres? ¿Porque le estás haciendo esto a mi esposa? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? (al terminar de hablar los guardias del rey ya habían entrado) ríndete estas rodea no podrás salir viva de esto.

Voz.- como le mencione a su esposa mi nombre es un misterio y mi objetivo no es matar a la reina mejor dicho a su esposa mi objetivo es matar a su hija ( en ese instante al escuchar cuál es su verdadero objetivo el rey corre así la persona ella inmediatamente suelta la daga y con su mano logra formar fuego el cual derriba al rey y algunos guardias la gran llamarada de fuego de pronto comienza a desvanecerse) diablos mi tiempo se está acabando (inmediatamente golpea con toda su fuerza el vientre de la reina haciendo que esta suelte un gran grito y acto seguido la avienta en dirección a los guardias los cuales atrapan a la reina mientras los otros ayudan al rey a levantarse) hasta nunca reina elsa (de la nada y sin poder reaccionar la mujer se convierte en una gran llamarada de fuego y esta desaparece los guardias no podrían creer lo que acababa de ocurrir el grito de dolor de la reina los saco de su trance)

Rey.- traigan al médico que venga lo más pronto posible (ordeno el rey se acercó a su esposa y la levanto diciéndose a la cama) tranquila mi amor todo estará bien, todo estará bien.

Reina.- (gruñendo) no pude proteger al bebe amor

Rey.- tranquila amor todo estará bien, maldita sea donde esta los doctores

_Inmediatamente los doctores entraran a la habitación y comenzaran a checar a la reina, al ver que el rey está herido, lo llevaron a otra habitación para curar sus heridas pero él se negaba rotundamente a dejar a su esposa_

Gerga.-su majestad la reina estará bien tenemos que ver esas heridas su esposa se preocupara más si no se atiende y esa herida podría empeorar (el rey solo pudo decir un simple si mientras veía como su esposa era atendida por los doctores)

_Pasaron pocos minutos en el cual el rey sentía que hubiera pasado horas asta que se abrió la puerta y entro el doctor que a tendía a su esposa._

Rey.- (completamente alterado el rey al ver al doctor entrar por la puerta) ¿doctor como esta mi esposa? ¿Cómo se encuentra dígame?

Doctor.- su majestad tranquilícese, el golpe que recibió la reina provoco que se adelantara el nacimiento de su hija, la reina perdió mucha sangre pero está estable.

Rey.- ¿mi hija ya nació? ¿Dónde está?

Doctor.- su majestad debe de ser muy fuerte, lamentablemente la niña falleció (el rey inmediatamente comenzó a llorar culpándose de que no pudo proteger a su hija y a su esposa) majestad eso no es todo, lamentablemente el útero de la reina quedo daño permanentemente y no podrá volverse a embarazar (el rey se levantó y arrojo todo lo que tenía a su paso estrellándolo con las paredes de la habitación)

Kai.- majestad tranquilícese (trataba kai de tranquilizar al rey pero solo logre empeorarlo más)

Rey.- ¿qué me tranquilícese? (miro con furia al mayordomo y con voz amenazadora) ¡acabo de perder a mi única hija! (el mayordomo se quedó quieto como una estatua y no dijo nada mas solo agacho la cabeza y se retiró dejando solo a gerga y al doctor mirando como el rey destruía toda la habitación, después de unos minutos el rey un poco tranquilo) doctor puede traerme a mi hija (aun con lágrimas en los ojos) quiero al menos conocerla, aunque sea una vez ( el doctor salió de la habitación unos minutos transcurrieron cuando regreso en brazos tenía una tela de color blanco donde tenía envuelta a la bebe se acercó al rey y la deposito en sus brazos el rey solo pudo derramar unas lágrimas al ver el rostro de su pequeña hija era blanca como la nieve, con su cabello rubio platino pudo sentir al instante que su cuerpo de su hija estaba helado) podría dejarme solo unos minutos quiero estar con mi hija.

Todos.- si su majestad (se retiraron y solo dejaron al rey con su hija mientras el lloraba por la pérdida de su única hija, de repente se abre la ventana la cual a él no le importaba pensaba que la tormenta fue la que abrió la ventana)

Voz2.- creo que he llegado algo tarde.

Bueno aquí termina la segunda parte de esta historia espero les haya gustado, si tiene algún comentario, queja, amenaza lo que gusten solo comenten y yo les responderé bueno se cuidan hasta la próxima


	3. copo de nieve

Capitulo 3

Copo de nieve

_Bueno les traigo la tercera parte le agradezco a las personas que han comentado al final del capítulo les resolveré sus dudas, si tienen alguna sugerencia dejen sus comentarios con gusto los tendré en cuenta._

() Son las acciones de los personajes.

Cursiva.- lo que relata el narrador

"" pensamiento del personaje

_Los personajes de frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney._

Rey.- ¿qué me tranquilícese? (miro con furia al mayordomo y con voz amenazadora) ¡acabo de perder a mi única hija! (el mayordomo se quedó quieto como una estatua y no dijo nada mas solo agacho la cabeza y se retiró dejando solo a gerga y al doctor mirando como el rey destruía toda la habitación, después de unos minutos el rey un poco tranquilo) doctor puede traerme a mi hija (aun con lágrimas en los ojos) quiero al menos conocerla, aunque sea una vez ( el doctor salió de la habitación unos minutos transcurrieron cuando regreso en brazos tenía una tela de color blanco donde tenía envuelta a la bebe se acercó al rey y la deposito en sus brazos el rey solo pudo derramar unas lágrimas al ver el rostro de su pequeña hija era blanca como la nieve, con su cabello rubio platino pudo sentir al instante que su cuerpo de su hija estaba helado) podría dejarme solo unos minutos quiero estar con mi hija.

Todos.- si su majestad (se retiraron y solo dejaron al rey con su hija mientras el lloraba por la pérdida de su única hija, de repente se abre la ventana la cual a él no le importaba pensaba que la tormenta fue la que abrió la ventana)

Voz2.- creo que he llegado algo tarde

_El rey al escuchar esa voz inmediatamente voltea y se sorprende al ver a alguien que está entrando por la ventana pero lo que más le sorprendió es que esta persona estaba encapuchada y la capucha era de color azul cielo por instinto el rey logro sacar su espada y empuñarla mientras deposita a la bebe en la cama._

Rey.- tu maldita en este mismo momento vas a morir pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi esposa y a mi hija (comienza a correr hacia la persona, la encapuchada con toda gracia comienza esquivar los ataques del rey)

Voz2.- su majestad tranquila solo quiero ayu…. (No pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió un golpe en el estómago pudo percatarse que el rey fue quien la golpeo con la otra mano)

Rey.- ahora si vas a morir (haciendo un rápido movimiento logra esquivar a casos centímetros la espada del rey, se escucha como los guardias del rey abren la puerta y se percatan de la extraña persona comienzan a rodearla) estas acabada ríndete

_Ase un leve vistazo de la situación y ve a la pequeña esquivando a los guardias a una velocidad sorprendente logra tomar a la pequeña_

Rey.- NO TE ATREVAS A LLEVARTE A MI HIJA, NO TE BASTO CON MATARLA Y AHORA TE LA QUIERES LLEVA NO SEAS COBARDE DEJA AMI HIJA EN PAZ

Voz2.- "no me queda mucho tiempo debo de salir de aquí ya no me queda mucho poder" (los guardias del palacio comienzan a atacarla y ella los esquiva hasta lograr salir de la habitación corría lo más rápido que podía el rey no se quedó atrás y con los guardias comenzaron a perseguía a la extraña no quería perder el cuerpo de su pequeña esto destrozaría a la reina)

_Mientras los guardias del rey que encontraba en el castillo a su paso los esquivaba pero cada vez que esquivaba a uno otros aparecían y esto la estaba agotando demasiado hasta que fue rodeada nuevamente, solo pudo ver una puerta la cual con toda la fuerza que le quedaba esquivaba a los guardias y protegía a la pequeña antes de poder llegar a la puerta un fuerte dolor sintió en la espalda era una flecha que fue lanzada y esta le atravesó el pecho y en el cual soltó a la pequeña pero sin perderla la volvió a tomar en sus brazos e ignorando el dolor continuo de pie de una de sus manos la estiro e hizo un leve movimiento apareció hielo a su alrededor formando unas estacas haciendo que los guardias se alejaran el rey y los guardias no podían creer lo que ellos veían._

Voz2.- (escupiendo sangre) no me queda mucho tiempo (destapo a la bebe y con la sangre que salía de su pecho dibujo un copo de nieve en el pecho de la bebe justo en su corazón) es hora de despertar mi reina, después de siglos de sueño eterno debes de despertar a llegado la hora de que vuelvas a la vida, la profecía debe de cumplirse la nieve y el fuego deben de unirse (se acerca a la bebe y le da un tierno beso en los labios) tu fiel protectora te necesita (cae hincada mientras el hielo comienza a derretirse lentamente) me hubiera gustado verla de nuevo reina elsa (logra colocar a la pequeña en el suelo y mientras cae por completo en el suelo mirando a la pequeña a punto de cerrar sus ojos) e fallado (el llanto de una bebe resonó por todo la habitación dejando a los guardias y al rey mismo impactados, el hielo que las protegía cambio su forma a nieve) bien hecho pequeña que bueno que despertaste(mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y esta dejo de llorar se paraba lentamente)

Rey.- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí? ¿Quién eres?

Voz2.- soy Drago (mientras se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza y se pudo observar una mujer de pelo largo de color plateado con algunas partes de color azul cielo los ojos color amarillos como si fuera los de un gato su piel de color blanco como los de su pequeña hija las orejas algo puntiagudas) soy la protectora de la reina de las nieves (miro a la pequeña) su hija Elsa arendell es la rencarnación de la reina de las nieves (mientras se aproximaba al rey hasta quedar en frente a el mientras le entregaba a la pequeña al entregarla se inca y con todas sus fuerzas se quita la flecha que le fue clavada hace unos minutos la herida comienza a cicatrizar de inmediato)

_El rey queda sorprendido al ver lo que ocurría _

Drago.- tranquilo su majestad, no puedo morir tan fácil cada vez que la reina de las nieves renace yo aparezco para protegerla aunque por desgracia black se me adelanto y trato de asesinarla pero le fue imposible solo existe una persona que puede matar a la reina de las nieves y esa solo es la reina del fuego.

_Bueno chiscos aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy necesita la computadora mi hermanito y pues por eso no pude continuar la historia de hoy, no se preocupen tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda gracias por las personas que an comentado y los que han leído la historia_

Comentarios:

driver master.- con el paso del tiempo sabras de que trata esta historia solo te dire que hay muchos secretos en esta historia que poco a poco serán revelados

where dreams are met.- los domingos serán donde actulize la historia

Lizesita.- pues muchas cosas cambian en las historias ejjeejje esta historia no tratas de imaginarte el final porque cuando lo leas no lo podras creer

The animal fairy 1.- aquí tienes la tercera parte de la historia


	4. sol y luna primera parte

Capítulo 4

Sol y luna primera parte

_Hola chicos he vuelto hoy adelantare lo que es el capítulo del domingo porque tengo cosas que hacer y no quería dejarlos mal a ustedes este capítulo lo dividí en 2 o posiblemente 3 partes depende de los sucesos y de lo largo que será los capítulos, sin más que nada les agradezco sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir escribiendo esta historia_

_Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney_

_() Acciones del personaje_

_Cursiva lo que relata el narrador_

""_pensamientos del personaje_

Rey.- ¿reina de fuego?

Drago.- si su majestad así como existe la reina de las nieves existe la reina de fuego es una historia que le contare pero no en este momento

Rey.- ¿porque no? ¿Qué es lo que te impide contármelo? ella es ahora mi hija y debo de protegerla de cualquier cosa y si existe alguien que desea matarla, la protegeré y matare a la persona que quiera hacerle daño

Drago.- es imposible rey usted no puede matar a la reina de fuego nadie en este planeta puede hacerlo solo existe una persona y ella es su hija la reina de las nieves

Rey.- pero pero

Drago.-la reina no sabe que su hija sigue viva y está sufriendo por la muerte de su hija debe de ir con su esposa

Rey.-tienes razón debo apresurarme para decirle que nuestra pequeña está viva.

Drago.- rey antes quiero pedirle 3 peticiones son muy importantes y aprovechando que todos están aquí las personas que vieron los poderes de su hija

Rey.- adelante la escucho.

Drago.- primero quiero quedarme a lado de su hija después de todo soy su protectora y mi destino es protegerla y enseñarle a controlar los poderes de la nieve y el hielo, la segunda esta es muy importante rey NADIEN MAS DEBE DE SABER DE LOS PODERES DE SU HIJA los poderes que posee son un don de nacimiento desde hace milenios le fue otorgado, no deseo que nadie la lastime ella no puede tener odio en su corazón y la tercera que ella pueda ser libre de ir a donde ella guste no se preocupe siempre estaré a su lado si sus poderes llegan a salirse de control yo puedo suprimirlos tengo el poder para hacerlo así como ella puede suprimir los míos.

_El rey se veía algo preocupado por las peticiones que le pedía drago pero sabía que era la única persona que podía ayudar a su hija, sin dudarlo el rey acepto las peticiones, haciendo que los guardias que habían visto lo sucedió no hablarían del asunto, después se retiró y se dirigió con su pequeña en los brazo y con drago a la habitación donde se encontraba la reina, al llegar pudieron escuchar como la reina gritaba y lloraba por la muerte de su hija sin dudar el rey abrió la puerta y pudo ver como varias de las criadas trataban de detener a la reina para que no se hiciera daño_

Rey.- amor tranquilízate (mientras corría a su lado)

Reina.- como quieres que me tranquiliza si mi ….. (No pudo terminar la frase cuando vio en los brazos del rey a su bebe que movía sus manitas y reía sin pensarlo 2 veces la tomo en sus brazos mientras ella seguía llorando_) _ pero pero como si me dijeron que estaba muerta

Drago.- yo la salve no podía permitir que ella muriera

_La reina al escuchar la voz comenzó a buscar de donde provenía la voz hasta que pudo detectar a la persona encapuchada que se acercaba así ella comenzó a gritar_

Rey.- tranquila amor ella salvo a nuestra pequeña

Reina.- como puedes decir eso si ella trato de matar a tu hija

Drago.- yo no la ataque su majestad (mientras se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza)

Reina.- tú no eres la persona que yo vi, solo pude ver los ojos rojos

Drago.- se llama Black es la protectora de la reina de fuego ¿reina está segura que vio los ojos de Black de color rojo?

Reina.- si, aunque solo fue un instante pero no me equivoco

"los ojos de Black son de color azules no color rojo pensó Drago"

Rey.- ¿por qué tan pensativa drago?

Drago.- disculpe su majestad le contare la historia de la reina de las nieves y la reina del fuego y una profecía que nos fue encargado que nunca ocurriera que teníamos que haber cambiado (mientras caminaba a la ventana y veía como la tormenta era más intensa levanto una de sus manos y con un leve movimiento la tormenta desapareció el rey y la reina miraron con asombro a Drago, mientras observaba a la luna) no puede ser la luna

Rey.- sucede algo Drago

Drago.- la luna sigue brillando esto es imposible debió haber muerto

Rey.- la luna siempre ha brillado y también el sol, ¿Qué sucede explícanos?

Drago.- disculpe su majestad, hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan con mis recuerdos, la profecía decía que cuando una de las reinas muriera en manos de otra si su corazón era corrompido por el odio la reina que muera el astro que de donde provenía moriría y esto aria que la tierra ya no existiera la vida, la reina del fuego mato a la reina de nieves, pero sigue aquí la luna brillando y existe el sol la vida en la tierra a un sigue ¿pero porque Black quiso matar a la reina de las nieves? Dios esto están confuso (mientras daba vueltas por la habitación haciendo que la temperatura bajara al percatarse inmediatamente hizo que la temperatura regresara a su normalidad) perdón

Rey.- Drago no entendemos que es eso de la profecía que nos dices y porque está relacionada con mi hija, podrías contarnos

Drago.- si su majestad discúlpeme nuevamente (mientras veía la luna) esto sucedió hace milenios

Recuerdo

_Cuando comenzaba la vida en el planeta tierra, la luna y el sol existían 2 reinas, la reina Cristel la reina de la luna era una mujer alta, de piel blanca y cabello azul cielo, sus ojos eran de color miel, su vestido estaba creado con hielo siempre largo con una capa, vivía en un enorme castillo creado de hielo en la parte más brillante de la luna y la reina Flamer la reina del sol una mujer muy bella, de pelo color rojizo, corto sus ojos azules y piel color morena claro, su vestido rojo con franjas negras, ella tenía un castillo encima de un volcán donde podía ver las lunas de los diversos planetas y los planetas pero la luna que más le gustaba era la luna de la tierra, ellas amaban mucho al planeta tierra y con su ayuda lograron hacer que el planeta tuviera vida, las 2 reinas crearon con sus poderes a 2 dragones esos dragones eran Black era la protectora de la reina Flamer y yo de la reina Cristel, un día la reina Cristel tomo un pequeño copo de nieve y se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano y derramo su sangre sobre el copo de nieve después de unos minutos algo sorprendente paso el copo de nieve cambio su forma ala de una bebe de pelo rubio plateado, los ojos azules y la piel de color blanca como la nieve y algunas pecas poco visibles en la cara, la reina Cristel tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la llamo Elsa, estaba sorprendida al ver lo que la reina Cristel había creado después de un tiempo me entere que la reina Flamer había hecho lo mismo y que tenía una hija, Black y yo no comprendíamos lo que las reinas habían hecho pero sabíamos que ellas amaban a sus pequeñas, mientras pasaban los años fui entrenando a la princesa Elsa ella había heredado los poderes de hielo y la nieve de su madre aunque aún era muy pequeña desde bebe había podido controlar lo básico de sus poderes, un día un eclipse estaba a punto de comenzar era la primera vez que la princesa Elsa conocería a la reina Flamer y a su hija._

Elsa.- ¿mama como es la reina Flamer?

Cristel.- es una persona amable, divertida y muy bella (mientras cepillaba el cabello de su hija)

Elsa.- ¿y su hija como es?

Cristel.- no la conozco aun, no la he visto por las cartas que nos mandamos la reina Flamer y yo sé que es una niña muy alegre y también tiene poderes de fuego y es menor que tú

Elsa.- ¿crees que le agrade y pueda ser mi amiga?

Cristel.- claro mi pequeña sé que serán muy buenas amigas ten confianza en ti misma (mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su pequeña y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas)

Drago.- disculpe su majestad y princesa el eclipse está a punto de comenzar

Cristel.- gracias drago en un momento vamos ¿lista? (mientras le da una mano)

Elsa.- si mama aunque a un estoy nerviosa (mientras tomaba la mano de su madre y se dirigían a la puerta para ir a la entrada del castillo para recibir a sus invitadas)

Bueno aquí termina la primera parte antes que me odien no iba a dividir este capitulo pero una amiga me dijo que lo dividiera XD ya que no aguantaba las ganas de saber que sucedería bueno aun quedan dudas y las quería resolver contándole la historia de todo este en rollo perdón si algunas personas no les gusta pero denle una oportunidad no los defraudare u.u

Comentarios.

.94.- gracias por el consejo solo que pues puedo llegar a revolver a las personas si escribo así como me aconsejas aun así tome en cuenta tu consejo ya en un futuro poder hacerlo como me aconsejaste.

Lizesita.- bueno te adelante la historia XD ya verás elsaanna en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco de elsaanna

loghan10.- ya en el siguiente capítulo habrá elsaanna gracias por seguir leyendo la historia

Misticgwen.- si te pareció interesante la historia espera a leer los siguientes capítulos te sorprenderás


	5. sol y luna parte 2

**Capítulo 5**

**Sol y luna parte 2**

**Holaaaa chicos he regresado puff este capítulo lo hice con sudor y lágrimas porque no quedaba XD le quiero agradecer de todo corazón a yane26 que fue la que me ayudo a mejorar el capítulo yo lo escribí y ella le hizo algunas modificaciones, también quiero invitarlos a que lean la historia mi amada cuñada escrita por yane26 que esta kyaaaaaaaa cada vez que sale un nuevo capítulo me da un ataque al corazón XD **

**También para los que leen mi otra historia la apuesta gracias de verdad y me da mucha curiosidad saber porque quieren que expulse a Merida pobrecita ella también tiene derecho amar a Elsa XD bueno pronto habrá actualización de esa historia. **

**Sin más que decir los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad únicamente de Disney**

La hora ya había llegado, la reina Cristel y Elsa esperaban pacientes la llegada de la reina Flamer y de su hija, una luz comenzó a formarse en la entrada del castillo, esta luz se volvió más grande, se trataba de un portal y de allí apareció un dragón negro con rojo, era casi idéntico a Drago solo los ojos y el color de su cuerpo eran completamente diferentes. Al ver al dragón me oculté detrás de mi madre de inmediato, me regaló una sonrisa y me dijo que estuviera tranquila, me deje de ocultar y regrese a mi sitio junto a ella. Después de que el dragón había salido una hermosa mujer apareció, se trataba de la reina Flamer, tenía razón mi mamá, era una mujer muy hermosa, llevaba un vestido rojo con franjas negras pegado al cuerpo, el cabello corto rojizo, los ojos azules y la piel algo morena. Esperaba impaciente para ver a la princesa pero no salía nadie más del portal, me puse triste y mi madre se dio cuenta.

¿No vino la princesa del sol? - Preguntó mi madre a la reina Flamer.

La reina comenzó a ver por todos lados y no vio a la princesa a su lado.

¿Black dónde está mi hija? - Dijo aun buscando a la pequeña.

La princesa Anna se escabulló en la cocina y estaba comiendo chocolates, se manchó el vestido y corrió a su habitación a cambiarse. - Contestó Black mientras veía a la reina Flamer.

Discúlpeme reina Cristel y princesa Elsa, mi hija llegará tarde, tuvo un pequeño accidente. – Informó la reina mientras se frotaba las sienes de la frente.

Me recuerda a una pequeña niña en su primer eclipse, cuando llegó tarde y solo dijo hola porque el eclipse ya estaba por terminar - Dijo la reina Cristel mientras miraba a Flamer.

¡Oye ese día olvide los papeles, aparte el eclipse se adelantó yyyyy fue culpa del eclipse no mía! –Decía la reina Flamer sonrojada.

Maaaaaaammmmáááááááááaáááááááá - Todos voltearon a ver y pudieron apreciar como una pequeña niña de cabello cobrizo con 2 trenzas y vestido rojo con algunos tonos de verde corría con una pila de chocolate en las manos. Al cruzar el portal un par de chocolates cayeron y esto hizo que la princesa Anna resbalara, con la velocidad que iba solo pudo sentir como chocaba con una persona y después caían al suelo.

Anna podía sentir el cuerpo de la persona debajo de ella, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue sentir algo dulce en sus labios, poco a poco logró abrir los ojos y se separó lentamente hasta poderse sentar sobre la persona. Pudo ver unos labios rosados manchados con chocolate, unos ojos azules y el cabello de la pequeña de color rubio platinado.

¡Eres muy hermosa! - Dijo Anna mientras la pequeña Elsa se sonrojaba como un tomate.

¡Me equivoqué, te vez más hermosa sonrojada! – Volvió a decir mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Elsa, permaneciendo aun sentada encima de ella.

Tus labios son muy dulces, saben mejor que el chocolate, ¡ups perdón!... Te bese pero no fue mi intención, aunque lo volvería hacer porque son suaves y ricos tus labios. - Sonrojada- Estaba tan emocionada de poder conocerte que hasta traje muchos chocolates para que comiéramos, ¿Están muy ricos verdad? – Dijo mientras sacaba chocolates de la bolsa de su vestido e introduciendo uno en la boca de Elsa.

Elsa solo asintió con la cabeza.

Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yo me llamo Anna, soy la hija de la reina de fuego, tengo 6 años, amo el chocolate, me gusta cantar, bailar, comer mucho chocolate, a veces no paro de hablar, dicen que es porque no presto mucha atención a lo que dicen las demás personas.

¡Anna! - Dijo Elsa.

Así que te llamas Anna, mucho gusto, aunque te diré Anny porque se escucha raro que diga Anna y me esté llamando a mí misma, y después no sepan a quien están hablando, pero está bien así, ¿Podemos ser muy buenas amigas?, serias mi amiga, sería genial, hablaríamos siempre, nuestras madres son muy amigas yyyy podemos comer mucho chocolate, ¿Te gusta el chocolate?, a mí me fascina el chocolate, más cuando tiene leche, jejejeje que tonta soy, el chocolate esta hecho de leche, pero aun así los amo todos. – Anna balbuceaba mientras Elsa no podía entender lo que decía, después de todo hablaba sin parar.

Anna hija, ¿Podrías levantarte de la princesa? – Le pidió la reina Flamer.

¡Ups perdón!... Estoy muy a gusto así sobre ti, se escuchó raro jejeje ojala no afecte nuestra amistad, ¿Anny discúlpame si? - Seguía diciendo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a levantar a la otra princesa.

¡Gracias Anna! - Dijo Elsa

De nada Anny, para eso están las amigas. De verdad me gustas mucho, -sonriendo- aunque te acabo de conocer me gustas mucho y también tus labios - Le da un fugas beso, Elsa dio un paso atrás.

¿Te molesta que te bese? – Dijo poniéndose triste.

Disculpe princesa Anna - dijo la reina Cristel.

¿A quién se refiere, a ella o a mí?, las dos nos llamamos igual y me confundo.

¡Elsa, me llamo Elsa! - Pudo decir al fin la rubia platinada.

¿Elsa?... Ese nombre es más hermoso que Anna, bueno, creo que no presté mucha atención cuando te presentaste, aunque solo pudiste decir Anna y pensé que era tu nombre y después empecé hablar y hablar – comenzó la pelirroja a divagar otra vez.

Hija por favor estas divagando de nuevo, ven te limpiare las mejillas que tienes chocolate por toda la cara – Le pidió la reina Flamer.

¡Si mama! – Contestó la pequeña mientras se dirigía donde estaba su madre.

Al llegar la reina le limpio las mejillas - Listo pequeña así estas mejor.

Elsa aún estaba en shock por los besos que Anna le había dado, solo miró a su madre y esta le regaló una sonrisa, la reina Cristel se acercó a su hija y le limpio el chocolate que tenía en la cara.

Bueno, creo que solo tendremos tiempo para presentarnos formalmente, en nombre de mi hija me disculpo por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir - Dijo la reina Flamer.

No te preocupes, después de todo ellas algún día tenían que conocerse, así está escrito en la profecía – Respondió la reina Cristel.

Tengo el honor de presentarles a la reina del sol, la reina Flamer y a la princesa del sol, la princesa Anna - Intervino Black.

Como protectora de la luna tengo el honor de presentar a la reina de la luna, la reina Cristel y a la princesa de la luna, la princesa Elsa - Continuó Drago.

El eclipse ya estaba a pocos minutos de terminar.

Anna despídete de la princesa Elsa, ya es tiempo de volver a casa, el eclipse está por finalizar – Dijo la reina Flamer a su hija.

Pero pero pero pero pero pero pero… ¡Mamá si acabamos de llegar, tan rápido no es justo! - Hacia pucheros- ¿Me puedo quedar con Elsa y después ir a casa?... ¡Por favor mamá me portare muyyyyyy bien, no hare travesuras, por favor mamá! – Dijo mientras hacia ojitos de perrito.

Es imposible Anna, tú no te puedes quedar en la luna, así que despídete de la princesa y de la reina - Contestó la reina Flamer enojada.

Anna se puso triste y se dirigió donde se encontraba la reina y la princesa de la luna.

Flamer no debes de hablarle asi a tu propia hija, al menos explícale porque no se puede quedar en la luna - Intervino Cristel.

¡Yo le hablo a mi hija como yo quiera! – Volvió a decir Flamer enojada.

La reina Cristel comenzó a caminar en dirección a la reina Flamer y al llegar donde esta se encontraba le dio un beso en los labios.

No me gusta cuando te enojas y menos que trates mal a tu hija, ya tranquila amor, ¿sí?

Eeeeessstaa biienn… ¡Solo si me das otro beso!

Cristel volvió a besar a Flamer.

¿Mucho mejor?

Si mi luna, ya estoy mejor.

Anna y Elsa se sorprendieron al ver como sus madres se besaban, no entendían muy bien que sucedía, hasta que la reina Flamer habló.

Discúlpame hija por hablarte así, lo que sucede es que no puedes quedarte en la luna, es muy fría y nosotras necesitamos calor para vivir, cuando está el eclipse la temperatura del sol y la luna son las mismas y por eso podemos venir o ellas pueden ir al sol a visitarnos, si tú te quedas la temperatura bajara y tu cuerpo no lo soportaría, podrías morir hija. – Explicó la reina Flamer a su pequeña.

Eeeesssta bien mamá… - Dijo Anna mientras se acercaba a Elsa y la tomaba de las manos.

Bueno me tengo que ir, aunque no quiero irme, me gustas y pues, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?, porque así se empieza una relación, con amistad, después noviazgo, el matrimonio yyyy después más adelante un montón de hijos - Empezó a divagar.

Anna tranquila, si deseo ser tu amiga - Dijo Elsa regalándole una sonrisa.

Bueno, entonces nos volveremos a ver en el próximo eclipse, ojala sea pronto ya quiero verte, claro, aunque te estoy viendo ahora… - Continuo divagando y Elsa le dio un beso en los labios para que dejara de hablar.

Nos vemos en el próximo eclipse – Dijo la rubia despidiéndose.

Anna solo pudo decir que si con la cabeza y después se fue corriendo en dirección a su madre.

No te pongas triste hija, le puedes enviar cartas, Black puede aguantar la temperatura de la luna, es por eso que lo creé y también Drago puede – Le explicó Flamer señalando el dragón de la reina Cristel.

Entonces le escribiré tantas cartas a Elsa que Black tendrá que venir a diario a la luna - Dijo Anna muy animada.

La reina Flamer y la reina Cristel se dieron un último beso y se despidieron, Anna se despidió de Elsa mandándole besos mientras atravesaba el portal, después lo hizo la reina Flamer y de ultimo Black. El eclipse había terminado, pero un gran amor había comenzado entre las dos princesas.

Habían pasado varios años, Anna ya tenía 12 y Elsa 15, habían aprendido a utilizar sus poderes con ayuda de Black y Drago como sus maestras, fue fácil decían ellas, aunque las pobres princesas tenían un entrenamiento muy duro.

El entrenamiento de Anna consistía en controlar el fuego y que no se saliera de control, algo primordial para poder controlarlo era no tenerle miedo, si le teme esto hace que el fuego se propague y dañe. Varias veces Anna lloraba cuando el fuego se salía de control y Black tenía que intervenir, la reina Flamer le explicó que el fuego no es malo, el fuego es luz, vida, da calor a las personas e ilumina en la oscuridad, nunca tengas miedo de ti misma, eres fuego, naciste de el. Además Anna, Elsa ya ha aprendido a dominar la nieve y que yo recuerde en una de sus cartas la retaste para que si eras tú quien conseguía dominar primero sus poderes entonces ella seria tu novia, pero veo que no será así.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de su madre la pelirroja inmediatamente tomó el valor que necesitaba y comenzó a mover sus manos, el fuego empezó a salir de ellas y comenzó a formarse una bola de fuego, después la lanzó a un objeto que tenía enfrente de ella.

¡Lo logré! - Comenzó a correr por todo el castillo gritando que había logrado dominar el fuego mientras corría en dirección a una ventana y apuntaba a la luna.

Lo logré Elsa, ahora si serás mi novia, tu futura esposa logró hacer una bola de fuego, eso es un gran avance.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de entrenamiento se encontraba la reina y Black.

¿Es verdad su majestad que la princesa Elsa ha dominado sus poderes?

La verdad Black, Elsa tiene los mismos problemas que Anna, pero decir una mentira piadosa para que tomara fuerza y así lograr un avance con sus poderes resultó – Contesto la reina mientras sonreía.

Mientras tanto en la luna, Elsa leía uno de los libros que Drago le había dado para que aprendiera lo básico de controlar el hielo y la nieve.

Elsa debes aprender bien los conceptos, una vez que los hayas aprendido podrás seguir con el entrenamiento – Le dijo Drago

Está bien, pero estoy insegura, no puedo hacerlo, he tratado por meses controlarlos y aun así ellos me dominan - Dijo ella en un tono triste.

Elsa, si tienes miedo de ti misma no podrás controlarlos, debes confiar en ti, tu madre lo hace y sé que los poderes que tienes ella te los dio porque te ama, no son una maldición, sino un don especial, el hielo y la nieve no son malas, son algo vital para la vida, si no existieran no hubiera un equilibrio, el fuego solo dominaría y no habría vida, recuerda que aunque el hielo y la nieve sean fríos ellos pueden ser muy cálidos, recuerda que el amor descongela, no lo olvides Elsa, ahora si, veamos tus movimientos.

Elsa algo tímida comenzó a mover las manos y por primera vez en años confió en ella misma, una pequeña bola de nieve comenzó a formarse, al verla sonrió y siguió moviendo sus manos, logró hacerla más grande, después la lanzó al cielo y por instinto aplaudió, la bola de nieve se convirtió en muchos copos de nieve, Elsa quedó maravillada al ver lo que podía hacer, corrió hacia Drago y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

¡Gracias Drago, gracias!

¡No tiene que agradecer princesa!

¡Elsa, dime Elsa! ¡Ya no me sigas llamando princesa, somos amigas Drago!

Está bien prin… Digo, Elsa – sonrió Drago a la pequeña.

Habían pasado varios años, Anna tenía 15 y Elsa 18. Anna había ganado la apuesta, las princesas eran novias. A diario Anna enviaba 20 o 30 cartas a Elsa, Black le había dicho que solo una vez al día iría a la luna, aunque su cuerpo era resistente al frio ella tenía que cumplir con el entrenamiento que tenían.

Elsa por su parte, cuando llegaba Black se sentía muy emocionada, le entregaba una carta a Black para que se la diera a Anna, la rubia no era muy buena expresando sus sentimientos mientras que Anna podía escribir un libro completo diciendo cuanto la amaba.

Todo iba bien hasta que cierta princesa de fuego se le ocurrió la brillante idea de colarse con la correspondencia usando una capa de fuego invisible, así logró subir sin ningún problema en la bolsa que usaba Black para llevar las cartas. Ese día Anna había enviado varias cajas pesadas con regalos que le había hecho a su novia, así no sospecharían por el peso. Pasaron unos minutos cuando comenzó a sentir un frio recorrer por todo su cuerpo, ahí se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la luna y pronto estaría con Elsa. Cuando Black descendió, la pelirroja inmediatamente abrió la bolsa y saltó para que esta no la notara mientras tomaba con fuerza la capa de fuego invisible. Comenzó a caminar dentro del palacio, pero no lograba encontrar a Elsa, pensó que debía estar entrenando y por eso no se había fijado de la llegada de Black. Caminó hasta que llegó a la sala del trono y allí la vio, Anna se emocionó tanto que empezó a correr, pero una voz la detuvo.

Reina Cristel y princesa Elsa alguien ha entrado al castillo, puedo percibir magia de fuego en este lugar - Dijo Drago mientras miraba por todas partes para ver si encontraba al intruso.

Debe ser Black que ha traído las cartas de Anna - Supuso la reina Cristel.

No se trata de ella, puedo captar la presencia de Black quien aún está en la entrada del castillo dirigiéndose a este lugar, la presencia que siento está en esta sala – Insistió nuevamente Drago.

Anna se había quedado quieta, casi sin respirar, pudo ver como los ojos de Drago la miraban con odio, por primera vez en años sintió mucho miedo del dragón, ella quiso correr pero era demasiado tarde, de la boca de Drago salió un rayo de hielo que se esparció por toda la sala y este dio justo en ella, sintió como la capa de hielo comenzaba a congelarse y por miedo se la quitó.

¡No me ataques soy Anna, porfa no me ataques! - Gritó mientras se ponía de rodillas y lloraba, el frio recorrería una parte de su cuerpo.

¡Anna! - Gritó Elsa sorprendida.

¿Qué hace aquí princesa Anna? - Dijo la reina Cristel igual de sorprendida.

En ese instante Black entró y al ver a la princesa Anna llorando y con fragmentos de hielo en su cuerpo inmediatamente lanzó fuego de su boca en dirección a Drago, esta última reaccionó y lanzó también una ráfaga de hielo para disipar el ataque.

¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a la princesa Anna? - Gritó Black mientras se acercaba a la princesa para protegerla de cualquier ataque.

No sabía que era la princesa Anna la que estaba en esta habitación, solo sentí la presencia de alguien, no fue mi intención – Se defendió Drago.

¡Mentira! - Dijo Black mientras se preparaba para atacar otra vez.

¡Nooooooo lo hagas Black! – Intervino la princesa mientras abrazaba a Black y lloraba.

¡Fue mi culpa, yo me oculte en el correo y tenía mi capa de invisibilidad por eso no me viste cuando subí, quería ver a Elsa, no soportaba más tiempo sin verla, no las ataques que yo soy la única culpable!

Anna no debiste venir, pudiste haber mue… - No pudo terminar la frase ya que la pelirroja cayó. Black pudo darse cuenta de que la princesa comenzaba a congelarse y empezó a alarmarse.

¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Queeeee le hiciste? - La miró con odio.

La reina Cristel trató de acercarse pero Black lanzó fuego en su dirección. Ella lo bloqueó con facilidad.

¡Si quieres que salve a la princesa Anna deja que la ayude! - Lo miró directo a los ojos.

Black dejó que la reina Cristel se acercara y cuando esta tocó a la princesa supo lo que le sucedía.

Anna tiene pocos minutos de vida, su corazón se está congelando – Anunció Cristel.

Elsa aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, después de escuchar a su madre muchas cosas en su cabeza comenzaron a pasar y recordó las palabras de Drago "el amor descongela", de inmediato corrió donde se encontraba Anna y la tomo en sus brazos, montó a Black y le ordeno que las llevara al palacio de la reina de fuego.

¡Elsa si vas a ese lugar podrías morir! - Dijo la reina Cristel.

¡No me importa madre, por esta absurda separación de nuestros planetas ahora la persona que más amo en la vida está a punto de morir, no me importa nada, si ella muere yo moriré con ella! – Le contesto a su madre y después se marchó con Black.

Cuanto más se acercaba al castillo del sol más calor hacia, aun así Elsa estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por la persona que amaba. Al llegar al castillo del sol el calor era insoportable, con cuidado pudo bajar de Black y trataba de caminar pero le era imposible.

Anna por favor amor no te mueras… - Decía con dificultad, el cuerpo de la pelirroja estaba congelado de la cintura para abajo, Black ayudo a Elsa a entrar al castillo y ella se negaba a soltar a Anna, la reina Flamer cuando los vio entrar corrió hacia ellos.

¡Annnaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Elsa que haces aquí?

Anna lo siento por no poder estar más tiempo contigo, eres la persona que más amo, tu eres el sol que alumbra mi vida - Dijo Elsa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el calor fue demasiado y al instante se desplomó.

El clima cambió de repente, no era ni caluroso ni frio, era templado, sentía como gotas de lluvia caían en mi rostro y alguien llamándome.

¡Elsa despierta mi amor, no me dejes, no me dejes! – Decía la voz que le suplicaba.

Poco a poco Elsa abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Anna.

¡Anna! – Gritó emocionada.

Anna abrazó con fuerzas a Elsa y después le dio un beso en los labios.

Pensé que te perdería - Dijo Elsa

Tú me salvaste, hiciste una locura, podrías haber muerto, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó por tu cabeza? - Decía la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por amor se cometen locuras, no podía permitir que murieras por mi culpa, Anna yo daría mi vida por ti si es necesario – Dijo la rubia mientras besaba a la pelirroja.

Yo también te amo Elsa - Contesto Anna.

Un eclipse había comenzado, la reina Cristel se encontraba junto a la reina Flamer esperando a que Elsa despertara.

Parece que las dos nos tienen que dar una buena explicación de por qué Anna estaba en la luna y por qué Elsa vino al sol - Decían las dos reinas al tiempo.

Anna ayudó a Elsa a ponerse de pie.

¡Quería ver a Elsa, no soportaba más tiempo sin verla y quiero estar con ella para siempre. Estoy harta de que solo en los eclipse pueda verla, abrazarla, besarla, quiero desertar con ella, jugar con ella, pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, la amo con toda mi alma!

¡Yo también siento lo mismo que Anna, no quiero separarme de ella otra vez, hace unos minutos casi la pierdo y tengo tanto miedo de perderla! – Dijo Elsa mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

Anna y Elsa, desde hace siglos supimos que ustedes estaban destinadas a estar juntas, es por eso que Black y Drago las han entrenado para usar sus poderes, ya es tiempo de que abandonen la luna y sol y vivan en el planeta tierra, nosotras hemos cuidado ese planeta porque fue destinado para ustedes – Anunció la reina Cristel.

Pero pero… ¿Cómo mamá?... No entiendo… - Dijo Elsa confundida.

Hace muchos siglos que sabíamos que nosotras tendríamos unas hijas y que ellas se enamorarían perdidamente, sabíamos que harían lo posible para estar siempre juntas y es por ello que cuidamos del planeta tierra, para que vivan en ese lugar – Les explicó la reina Flamer.

Ósea, ¿Viviremos juntas? ¿No solo en los eclipses tendremos que vernos o cosas así? - Preguntó Anna.

Vivirán en la tierra, pero ya no como las princesas de la luna y el sol, Elsa tu serás conocida como la reina de las nieves y Anna tú serás conocida como la reina del fuego – Intervino la reina Cristel.

Con este eclipse abriremos un portal a la tierra donde vivirán felices, ahí aprenderán de la vida de las personas y como llevarse con ellas, las personas no siempre serán amables con ustedes, habrán algunas que les tendrán miedo y las atacaran, no usen sus poderes para dañarlas, muéstrenles que están para ayudarlos y no para lastimarlos – Continuó Flamer.

Pero mamá, ¿Si volveremos a verlas cuando queramos verdad? – Volvió a preguntar Anna.

No hija, una vez que dejen la luna y el sol no podrán volver con nosotras, esto será un adiós. Mi pequeña sabíamos que este día llegaría pero no pensábamos que sería tan pronto – Contestó Flamer.

No estarán solas, tendrán a Drago y a Black quienes las acompañaran durante su nueva vida en la tierra - Dijo la reina Cristel

¡No pienso irme de aquí, mi lugar está al lado de la reina Flamer! - Interrumpió Black.

Black, tú fuiste la primera amiga que tuve cuando comencé a ser la reina del sol, es por ello que quiero que vayas con Anna y la cuides como tú me cuidaste a mí, siempre te estaré muy agradecida por todos los siglos que pasamos juntas – Le hizo saber la reina Flamer.

¡Reina Flamer, no quiero dejarla sola! - Contestó Black mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Siempre estaré contigo, siempre que salga el sol en la tierra seré yo quien que te de los buenos días y cuando se oculte te estaré dando las buenas noches, siempre estaré contigo, recuerda todos los siglos que estuvimos juntas, Black no llores, sé que es muy difícil separarte de mí, pero es necesario que vallas con Anna a la tierra - Insistió la reina Flamer.

Black no dijo nada solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Drago, iras con Elsa y la protegerás como me has protegido a mí – Dijo ahora la reina Cristel.

¡Está bien su majestad! – Respondió drago con lágrimas en los ojos.

Anna y Elsa vayan por sus cosas, lo que ustedes crean que les servirá en la tierra – Pidió la reina Cristel.

¿Mamá estás segura de que está bien que nos vallamos? No quiero irme… - Dijo Elsa.

Sé que no quieres irte porque me dejaras sola, pero yo siempre estaré contigo mi pequeña, siempre te cuidare en tus sueños, siempre estaré - Decía la reina Cristel mientras le sonreía.

Anna debes cuidar mucho a mi hija, no dejes que tenga miedo, sé que la protegerás porque eres su caballero con armadura de fuego.

¡Si, la cuidare siempre! – Contestó Anna mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Elsa.

Vamos por nuestras cosas Elsa, primero por las tuyas - Se dirigieron al portal y se fueron.

Black y Drago, han sido nuestros protectoras dragones por siglos y también nuestras amigas de toda la vida, en esta nueva vida que tendrán cambiaremos su forma a la de un humano, aunque tendrán algunas características de dragón, esto lo hacemos para no asustar a las personas – Les hizo saber la reina Flamer.

¡Como usted ordene su majestad! - Respondieron Black y Drago.

Ambas reinas comenzaron a mover sus manos, una luz azul cubrió a Drago y una luz roja cubrió a Black, después de unos minutos los imponentes dragones se convirtieron en humanos, cada una tenía una armadura con el símbolo del sol y de la luna, y una capucha que las cubría.

Black y Drago comenzaron a ver la nueva forma que habían adquirido y sin duda ya no eran dragones, eran humanos.

Con esta forma no tendrán mucho problema en cuidar de nuestras hijas - Dijo la reina Flamer.

Sí, ¿Pero está segura de esto majestad?, no queremos dejarlas solas, pueden correr peligro – Insistió Black.

Estaremos bien, nuestras hijas son las que correrán peligro pronto - dijo la reina Cristel.

¿Cómo sabe eso reina Cristel? - Preguntó Drago.

Existe una profecía y es por eso que Anna y Elsa deben ir a la tierra con ustedes – Respondió la reina Flamer.

¿Profecía? ¿De qué trata la profecía? - Preguntó ahora Black mientras miraba a la reina Flamer.

La profecía menciona que un día el sol y la luna tendrían cada una una hija, y cuando estas se conocieran se enamorarían perdidamente, ellas cuidarían del planeta tierra pero un día la maldad y el odio se apoderaría del corazón de una de las princesas y esta asesinaría a la otra, el sol o la luna se tornaría de color rojo y toda la vida en la tierra moriría e incluso el astro que protegía morirá. - Explicó la reina Cristel.

Drago y Black se miraron sorprendidas al escuchar aquella profecía.

Su deber como guardianes es que la profecía no se cumpla, deben evitar que el corazón de nuestras hijas se llene de odio, si llega a pasar toda la vida que existe morirá, no solo eso, deberán ayudar a nuestras hijas a dominar las espadas - En ese momento 2 espadas una de color azul con algunas franjas rojas apareció frente de Drago y otra de color roja con franjas azules apareció frente Black.

Estas son las espadas que tendrán que usar nuestras hijas, deben dominarlas a la perfección, solo una cosa más, ni Elsa ni Anna deben saber de esta profecía, si lo supieran algo más grave podría ocurrir – Advirtió la reina Flamer.

¡Si su majestad! – Contestaron los guardianes mientras tomaban las espadas.

Unos minutos más tarde Elsa y Anna habían regresado, se sorprendieron al ver la nueva forma de Black y Drago, después de una larga despedida partieron a la tierra, pasaron los siglos, las personas al principio les tenían miedo y con el tiempo comenzaron a respetarlas.

Un día todo cambio, Black y la reina del fuego atacaron los pueblos, todo estaba ardiendo en llamas, la reina Elsa y yo peleamos contra ellas pero Elsa resultó gravemente herida y mis poderes se debilitaron. Con sus últimas fuerzas la reina de las nieves creó un collar en forma de copo de nieve y me lo entregó, la luna se volvió roja y todo se volvió oscuro, fue lo último que recuerdo – Decía Drago mientras miraba la luna y después el collar que Elsa le había dado.

Pero la luna y las personas siguen vivas, algo sucedió y las únicas que lo saben son la reina Anna y Black….

Bueno chicos les agradezco a las personas que han leído esta historia me hacen muy feliz no se olviden de comentar, eso me da ánimos para escribir a y antes que se me olvide necesito su ayuda chicos(as) para las primeras 3 personas en comentar me gustarían que me digan 2 nombres de mujeres que ustedes consideren que puedan aparecer en esta historia o puede aparecer en la historia de la apuesta

Comentarios

The animal fairy 1.- gracias por tu comentario digamos que esta es una parte importante ya muchos se preguntaban de que trataba esta historia y por eso adelante este capitulo

kikicai94.- aquí tienes la segunda parte disfrútala

Yane26.- te agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que me has dado, espero con ansias la continuación de tu historia

Lizezita.- bueno espero que te agradara el capítulo y algo de elsaanna pronto habrá masXD

Loghan10.- aquí está la continuación de la profecía pronto tendré el de la apuesta

Camygon.- espero que sigas leyendo la historia y te agrade


	6. pequeña flama

**CAPITULO 6**

**PEQUEÑA FLAMA**

**Hola de nuevooooo aquí les traigo el capítulo número 6 de la profecía no puedo creer que estemos en el capítulo 6 y eso que aún no se conocen Anna y Elsa XD perdón por tardar en actualizar el capítulo pero he estado ocupada leyendo otras historias un saludo a SANDRAGOLDEN que escribe la historia de FROZEN BRAVE HEART amo tu historia kyaaaaaaaaa (contiene merielsa) también saludos a KRISH2014 quien escribe la historia de YA NADA QUEDA dios esta historia es muy tierna (está muy bueno el trama me gusta mucho) son la historias que más leo.**

**Pero a la que hay que recibir con un fuertísimo aplauso porque sin ella esta historia se iría al caño ya que la escritora no tiene tanta experiencia escribiendo :,( a la gran hermosa preciosa estupenda editora YANE26 creadora de la historia MI AMADA CUÑADA *sonido de aplausos* ya que sin su ayuda no saldría adelante XD posdata: algún día tu historia (mi amada cuñada) me matara de verdad con tanto drama XD**

**También para normanj14 y bulmat gracias por aportar nombres ya están incluido los nombres que me mandaron en esta historia a y los que faltan los pondré en la apuesta**

**Sin más que decir los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney**

En un lugar muy lejos del castillo de Arendelle, más allá de la montaña del norte, en lo más profundo del bosque, se encontraba Black caminando rumbo a un gran palacio, muy pocos conocían la posición de ese castillo ya que era invisible para el ojo humano solo con magia se podía entrar a este.

Después de unos minutos Black llegó, era un castillo enorme, las piedras eran tallas con piedra de volcán y se podía ver algunos trozos de hielo que lo acompañaban. Al entrar se dirigió donde se encontraba la sala del trono, abrió dos 2 grandes puertas en las que podía observarse la mitad del sol y de la luna, una vez adentro se acercó al trono y se colocó de rodillas.

- Parece ser que has fallado, no pudiste cumplir con una simple orden - Dijo una mujer que estaba de pie a un lado del trono.

- ¡Esta estúpida mujer no puede seguir ordenes, ni si quiera puede obedecer a su reina, que escoria! - Se escuchó otra voz mientras salía de la oscuridad y se dirigía hacia Black, esta le quito la capucha para verla mejor.

- ¡Al menos muestra tu horrible cara cuando estés ante tu reina!

De inmediato la otra voz se acercó a Black, la levantó por el rostro y después la estrelló contra el piso haciendo que este se rompiera.

- ¡A ver si así se te arregla esa cara que tienes! - Mientras las 2 personas reían.

- ¡Basta Angela y Alicia! - Dijo la mujer que se hallaba sentada en el trono.

- Lo sentimos su majestad - Mientras hacían una reverencia.

- solo castigamos a esta estúpida por no cumplir una simple orden - Comentó Angela.

Angela y Alicia eran gemelas, lo que les distinguía era el color del cabello, Angela lo tenía negro y Alicia de color castaño, median 1.69, sus ojos eran de color miel, la piel un poco morena, vestían igual, una armadura que tenía símbolos de la mitad de la luna y del sol y llevaban una capucha blanca.

- Así que no pudiste matar a la reina de las nieves ni tampoco pudiste envenenar su corazón de odio, aparte de eso también usaste tus poderes, lo más seguro es que ahora saben quién eres - Dijo la reina mientras miraba a Black quien aún seguía tendida en el suelo.

Poco a poco Black comenzó a levantarse, una vez estuvo en pie pudo sentir como una línea de sangre recorría su frente.

- Lo siento su majestad, no contaba con que el rey apareciera.

- ¡Suficiente Black! ¡No olvides que soy tu ama y me tienes que obedecer solo a mí, tú me perteneces! – Le dijo está poniéndose de pie, movió sus manos y fuego azul salió de ellas en dirección a Black, el fuego la cubrió por completo y ella solo gritaba al sentir como este entraba a su cuerpo, cayó al piso y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras Angela y Alicia solo disfrutaban de ver como sufría.

Después de unos minutos Black quedo inconsciente.

- ¡Alicia y Angela tráigamela! - Ordeno la reina.

- ¡Si su majestad!

Ambas llevaron a Black junto a la reina, esta se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Solo tienes que seguir mis órdenes, si lo haces no tendré que castigarte - Decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de Black, bajo por su pecho y comenzó a dibujar un pentagrama en el.

- Con eso es suficiente, Alicia y Angela llevenla al calabozo y enciérrela bien.

- ¡Como ordene su majestad! – Las gemelas obedecieron y la llevaron al calabozo.

- ¡Maldita sea, mi plan falló! Pero no tengo porque alarmarme, aún tengo una carta para jugar, solo queda esperar – La reina caminaba en dirección al balcón- Black tendrá que obedecerme solo a mí, después de todo -mientras sacaba una pequeña bola de cristal de color rojo del tamaño de su mano- Aún tengo el corazón de su ama en mi poder.

Han pasado 3 años, en un lugar apartado de Arendell escondido en el bosque se encontraba un poblado sin nombre, solo vivían asesinos, ladrones, etc. Era una noche de tormenta, la peor de todas y una pareja no tan feliz esperaba la llegada de su primogénito.

- Ya quiero que nazca mi hijo, mi heredero, con él a mi lado podremos ser los mejores ladrones - Decía Hans a sus amigos que lo acompañaban.

- Si Hans, un varón es lo que necesitas no una niñata, imagínate con una niña jajajaja serias el hazme reír de todo el pueblo – Intervino Marcus.

De repente escucharon el llanto de un bebe.

- ¡Por fin mi hijo ha nacido! - Brindó tomando un gran trago de cerveza.

El doctor salió de la habitación y se acercó al nuevo padre.

- Felicidades señor, usted ha tenido una hermosa y saludable niña.

Hans se quedó sorprendido al saber que era una estúpida niña lo que había nacido, mientras su grupo de amigos comenzaba a reírse de él.

-¿Una niña Hans? jajajajjajajaja ahora tendrás una princesa huyyyy veremos a Hans jugando a la casita con su hijita jajajajajajajjaja - Se burlaba Marcus.

- Vámonos chicos antes que el papi Hans nos ponga a jugar con su hijita a las muñecas - Prosiguió Fly y los chicos tomaron sus abrigos y se fueron dejando al pelirrojo aun sin poder reaccionar.

Cuando reaccionó agarró al doctor por el cuello.

- ¿Una niña? ¿Una niñaaaaaaaa? - Dijo gritando mientras aventaba al doctor y entraba a la habitación.

- Mi amor mira a nuestra hija, es hermosa - Dijo Elena mientras abrazaba a su bebé.

- ¿Unaaaaaa niiññaaaaaaaaa? ¿unaaaaaa mladiiitaaaaa niñaaaaaa me disteeeee? – Dijo tomando a Elena por el cabello.

- ¡Te dije que quería un niño, ni para eso sirves mujer!

- ¡Lo siento Hans no me lastimes, por favor! - Dijo ella llorando al sentir como Hans la seguía jalando del cabello.

La bebe comenzó a llorar y Hans la tomo del cuello.

- ¡Tú maldita mocosa, tenías que ser un niño!

- Hans mi amor deja a Anna, devuélvemela es nuestra hi… - No pudo terminar de hablar cuando este la golpeó.

- ¡Por tu maldita culpa soy el hazme reír de mis amigos, pero ahora mismo voy a eliminar a esta mocosa! – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación ahorcando a su hija, salió de la casa sin importarle la tormenta de nieve que estaba azotando con fuerza y lanzó a la pequeña Anna.

Hans entró a la casa y comenzó a golpear a su esposa mientras la insultaba, la pequeña estaba en la nieve mientras lloraba, poco a poco la nieve comenzó a cubrirla.

De pronto una persona encapuchada comenzó a cavar en la nieve y sacó a la bebe.

- Anna tranquila yo te protegeré, no dejaré que te sigan haciendo daño - Dijo Black mientras cubría a la bebé con una tela y usaba su poder para poder calentar su cuerpecito.

Anna dejó de llorar y comenzó a reír alzando sus manitas para poder tocar la cara de Black.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte mi princesa, debemos irnos, la tormenta está empeorando.

Black comenzaba a caminar cuando sintió un gran dolor en pecho.

- ¡Así que aquí te encontrabas estúpida! - Exclamó Alicia quien se encontraba detrás de Black.

Black solo dio unos pasos atrás mientras pegaba más a su pecho a la pequeña Anna.

- ¡Así que te atreviste a desobedecer a la reina! – Siguió diciéndole mientras se acercaba para atacarla.

Black reaccionó rápidamente sacando su espada y la bloqueó.

- ¡Black y Alicia dejen de pelear!

Ambas buscaron el origen de la voz pero no la encontraron, hasta que miraron a una gata de pelaje negro que se acercaba a ellas, la gata miró a Alicia y los ojos le brillaron, Alicia cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¡Regresa al castillo Alicia! – Le ordenó la gata.

Alicia se levantó como pudo, creo un portal y desapareció.

La gata miró a Black y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, Black sintió el dolor en el pecho pero aun así no soltaba a la pequeña.

- ¡Black te ordeno dejar a esa niña donde la encontraste!

- ¡No la dejare, no pienso abandonarla!

Los ojos de la gata brillaron más pero aun así Black no soltaba a la bebe.

- Muy bien Black, veo que no dejaras a esa niña – Dijo el animal trasladando su mirada hacia la bebé.

De inmediato la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué le haces? ¡Déjala maldita!

- ¡Suéltala o si no ella morirá en este mismo instante! – el bebé comenzó a convulsionar.

- ¡Paaarrraaaaaa, parraaaaaaaa la dejaré no sigas, no sigasssssss! - Black se había arrodillado mientras suplicaba.

La gata dejó de mirar a la pequeña.

- ¡Deja a esa niña en la nieve y vete al castillo!

Con todo el dolor de su alma esta dejó a la pequeña Anna en la nieve mientras habría un portal, después de haberlo atravesado se desplomó y lloró.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo la gata seguía viendo a Anna.

- Aun te necesito maldita niña, te dejaré viva por ahora – Dijo por última vez, atravesó el portal y desapareció.

La tormenta empeoraba a cada segundo, Elena salió de la casa y comenzó a buscar en la nieve.

- ¡Elena deja de buscar esa niña, está muerta! - Dijo Hans mientras tomaba una cerveza.

Elena lo ignoró y siguió buscando, un llanto la hizo encontrar a su pequeña, comenzó a escavar y la vio envuelta en una manta.

- ¡Anna, mi pequeña! - La abrazó fuertemente y entró a la casa ignorando los gritos e insultos que Hans le decía.

Habían pasado 3 años desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Anna, como era de esperarse Hans odiaba a su hija, varias veces trató de golpearla pero Elena siempre se interpuso para proteger a su hija.

Black siempre iba a visitar a Anna pero solo la veía desde lejos ya que tenía prohibido acercarse a ella.

Un día en el castillo, la reina mandó a hablar a Black.

- ¿Black cuando vas a obedecerme?

Esta ignoró la pregunta.

- ¿Sabes qué es esto? - Volvió a preguntarle la reina mientras hacia un ademan apareciendo una esfera de cristal de color rojo y un espejo en el cual se podía ver a la pequeña Anna quien se encontraba ayudando a su madre en los oficios de la casa.

- ¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!

- Por no haberme obedecido este es tu castigo - La reina posó su mano sobre la esfera de cristal y esta empezó a cambiar su color de rojo a negro.

Black observó el espejo y vio como Anna se agarraba el pecho con fuerza mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire.

- Paraaaa, paraaaaaa - Gritaba mientras se arrodillaba y suplicaba.

La reina dejo de posar su mano sobre la esfera de cristal y esta volvió a ser roja, poco a poco Anna fue sintiéndose mejor.

- Solo recuerda que tengo el poder para matar a tu querida princesa cuando quiera, así que obedecerás todas mis órdenes.

- ¡Si su majestad!

- Como sé que seguirás viendo a esa niña, te voy a permitir que la veas, ya es momento de que la entrenes, no me sirve de nada si no maneja sus poderes y ni se te ocurra tratar de llevártela o defenderla de su familia, ellos no te pueden ver y menos los puedes atacar.

- ¿Qué?

- Desde hace tiempo te puse un hechizo para que seas invisible antes los ojos de las personas que no tienen poderes o magia, después de tu estúpido fracaso en el intento por matar a la reina de las nieves no podía permitir que te volvieran a ver, solo las personas con poderes o magia pueden verte y tocarte, estas advertida Black, si se te ocurre llevártela le irá mucho peor de lo que viste haces unos minutos, retírate y regresa al castillo cuando yo te lo indique.

Black creo un portal y se fue a la aldea donde vivía Anna.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la pequeña, esta después del ataque al corazón que sufrió por desgracia rompió la taza favorita de su padre, el hombre al escuchar el estruendo se fue hasta la cocina y al darse cuenta de lo que se había roto de inmediato le dio un golpe en la cara a la niña.

- ¡Ni siquiera para esto sirves mocosa, eres un estorbo, ahora si vas a lamentar haber nacido!

Hans inmediatamente saco su espada y estaba a punto de matar a su hija cuando Elena lo tomó por la espalda para detener el ataque.

- Corre Anna, corre – Le pidió la madre con desesperación.

Anna salió corriendo por la parte de atrás mientras se adentraba en el bosque, lamentablemente se tropieza y cae lastimándose la rodilla.

- ¡Maldita niña, esta vez no vas a escapar! – Gritó Hans corriendo en dirección a la pequeña.

Anna al verlo entró en pánico y como pudo se levantó y siguió corriendo, de repente no tuvo más remedio que detenerse, sin darse cuenta se había dirigido directo al barranco. Trató de escapar pero era demasiado tarde, su padre se encontraba detrás de ella, este la tomó por el cuello y ella no hacía más que llorar.

- ¡Ahora si maldita, hoy si te mueres! – Hans la levantó, la acercó más al barranco y sin ningún remordimiento la aventó.

La pequeña sentía como su cuerpo caía, era su fin, su padre la odiaba desde el primer día que nació, solo su madre la quería y ahora que iba a morir esta se quedaría sola con ese monstro.

Anna solo cerró los ojos y pudo pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

- Adiós mami, siempre te amare… - Dicho esto su cuerpecito tocó el piso y sintió como todos sus huesos se hicieron añicos y las rocas rasgaban su piel.

Hans veía con horror lo que había hecho y por terror salió corriendo como el cobarde que era sin importarle si su hija estaba viva o no.

Anna no sentía nada, no sentía su cuerpo y solo veía oscuridad, después vio una luz y comenzó a correr a dirección a esta, la luz se volvía más brillante y casi no podía ver hasta que cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Al abrirlos pudo observar que estaba a dentro de una cueva, la luz brillante provenía de una fogata que estaba cerca de ella, vio su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta por una capa de color rojo.

- Veo que has despertado… - Una mujer apareció entre las sombras, era alta, de cabello negro y ojos azules, su piel algo morena, sus orejas eran diferente a las de un humano, parecían de un dragón y llevaba una armadura de color rojo con franjas negras y en el pecho llevaba impreso un sol.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿No morí? – Preguntaba la niña intentando levantarse, mientras la extraña mujer se acercaba a ella.

- Tranquila Anna, estas en una cueva, me llamo Black y no moriste pequeña – Le dijo mientras la recostaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Tu padre te arrojó por el barranco, tu caíste y tu cuerpo quedó muy lastimado, prácticamente estabas muerta cuando te encontré – Le respondió la mujer mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Por qué no estoy muerta?

- No puedes morir tan fácil Anna.

La niña la miraba extrañada, no entendía que era lo que esta quería decir.

- Tú eres la reencarnación de la reina de fuego, tienes poderes para controlarlo - Dijo Black al fin.

- Ok, creo que ese golpe me volvió loca, volveré a dormir y cuando despierte nada de esto será real - Contestó la niña tapándose el rostro e intentando dormir.

- Has dormido 2 años Anna, ahora tienes 5.

-¿Quuuueeee? - Saltó de inmediato y al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había cambiado, era un poco más alta y su cabello era más largo.

- Soy Black la protectora de la reina de fuego y la reina del sol, desde hace siglos que las he protegido y ahora que te he encontrado debo entrenarte para que domines tus poderes de fuego, aun no has sido capaz de manifestarlos conscientemente, he visto que mientras duermes produces fuego pero he logrado controlarlo y así no pasa a mayores, una prueba de lo que te digo es la marca en forma de flama que tienes en el tobillo derecho.

- Bueno no te creo del todo, pero aun así siento que te conozco.

- Sé que has visto en tus sueños un castillo hecho de fuego y una mujer dentro de el.

- Ok te creo, pero aun así dudo de esto, ¿Yo una reina? Puff ¿No vez que vivo con los sucios ladrones y que no tengo poderes?

- Pronto despertaran, aún siguen dormidos y para eso tengo que entrenarte – Contestó Black mientras se dirigía a las afueras de la cueva y la niña la seguía.

- Black… - Dijo Anna nerviosa

- ¿Dime?

- Quiero regresar con mi mama, quiero abrazarla, debe de estar triste al no saber de mí, por favor… - Pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Está bien Anna, te llevare con tu madre.

- ¡Siiiiiiiii Yuju! ¡Será excelente! le mostraré a mamá que tengo poderes y así mi padre no nos hará más daño, la podre proteger yyyyy… - Anna no pudo terminar cuando Black la interrumpió.

- Nadie puede saber de tus poderes y menos lastimar a las personas con ellos.

- Pero, pero…

- Sé que le tienes odio a tu padre por el daño que te ha hecho, pero no por eso usaras tus poderes para lastimarlo, si los usas de esa manera nunca los dominaras y solo te rechazaran.

- Está bien, aun así estarás a mi lado ¿Verdad? ¿No dejaras que papa me lastime más?…

- Lo siento Anna, pero ninguna persona puede verme ni tocarme, solo los que tengan poderes podrán hacerlo, yo no puedo tocar a nadie pero con el entrenamiento que te daré podrás defenderte de tu padre - Le dijo Black mientras la abrazaba.

En el bosque alguien los observaba.

- Bien hecho Black, hasta que por fin seguiste mis órdenes… - Dijo la mujer mientras desaparecía de las sombras…

**Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo *mientras sale corriendo a toda velocidad* no me maten por favor, espero sus comentarios amenazas de muerte, encantamientos todo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos XD se cuidan hasta la próxima**

Comentarios

Camygon.- listo amigo(a) ya está el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfrutes

Lisezita.- si pobre de ella, en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá que paso

Loghan10.-upss perdón por no actualizar ese día ejjeje no tenía muy claro que pasaría tenía varias opciones y opte por esta

Loveanna.- ejjejeje gracias por leer la historia y también por leer la apuesta, con tus preguntas ¿Qué paso con Anna? En los próximos capítulos lo sabrás ¿no era que amaba a Elsa? Ocurrió algo solo eso diré ¿las 2 reinas son novias? Pronto lo sabrás ¿Por qué estas con la computadora en el baño? Nose XD ejjeje con la apuesta pasaran muchas cosas como dice el título es una apuesta nadie sabe quién gana ajjajajajajaja

The animal fairy 1.- con respeto a tu pregunta ¿Por qué se volvieron malas Anna y Black? Lo sabrás con forme se vaya desarrollando la historia, seguí tu consejo mucha gracias

Belten10.- pues lo sabrás pronto que sucedió y sé que cuando termines de leer este capítulo me mataras es por eso *sale corriendo mientras gritas* no me mates plisssss

Normaj14.- muchas cosas se sabrán con el desarrollo de los capítulos

Kareanna.- me alegro mucho que te guste la historia con respeto a tu pregunta de la traducciones soy nueva todavía en esto de escribir fanfiction y pues no he tenido aun la oportunidad de traducir uno porque la pregunta


	7. por fin te conoci

**Capítulo 7**

**Por fin te conocí**

**Hola chicos espero que la estén pasando muy bien en estos días de fiesta, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de la profecía espero que sean de su agrado también dejo un mensaje importante espero lo entiendan**

**Quiero agradecerle a mi sensei Yanet26 alias la Reina del drama por darme consejos y ayudarme con la historia ahora me conocerán como la princesa del drama ajajjajajajajajajajjajajajaj asi que soy la princesa del drama respeten a su princesa ajajajajja ok no **

**Sin más que decir los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney**

Al día siguiente Anna y Black se dirigían a la aldea.

- Anna recuerda que no puedes decir nada de tus poderes ni de mí.

- Lo sé Black, pero ¿qué le diré a mama?, han pasado 2 años desde que desaparecí.

- Le dirás que te extraviaste en el bosque, subiste a un árbol para así buscar el camino a casa, perdiste el equilibrio y caíste golpeándote fuertemente la cabeza, después una anciana te encontró y te llevo a su cabaña para salvarte, cuando despertaste no recordabas nada de quien eras y te quedaste con ella hasta que poco a poco recobraste la memoria.

- ¡Oh bueno! ¿Cómo lo haré para los entrenamientos?

- Le dirás que te encariñaste con la anciana y que la iras a visitar para que no se sienta sola, los entrenamientos serán en la cueva donde estábamos antes, allí hay un lugar donde podemos entrenar sin que nadie te vea, otra cosa Anna, solo tu puedes verme.

- Ya lose, ya me lo habías dicho.

- Si, pero el problema es que si te ven hablado sola te dirán loca y esto te traerá nuevamente problemas con tu padre.

Black se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, después se miraron a los ojos.

- "Son hermosos sus ojos"- Pensó Anna.

- "Gracias, los tuyos también lo son" - Pensó Black mientras sonreía.

- Pero, pero, pero… ¿Cómo supiste lo que pensé? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sonrojaba.

- Usé un hechizo y ahora podemos hacer telepatía.

- ¿Telepatía?

- Podemos comunicarnos por medio de la mente, solo tienes que concentrarte y escucharas mis pensamientos así como yo los tuyos, solo tú puedes leer mi mente y yo solo puedo leer la tuya, de esta forma podremos comunicarnos mejor.

Unos minutos después habían llegado al pueblo, Anna comenzó a correr rumbo a su casa, las personas que la observaban se sorprendían pero ella las ignoraba, una vez que llegó a su casa tocó la puerta y una voz familiar la hizo sonreír de inmediato.

- ¡Hola mami! – Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Elena de inmediato abrazó a su hija y comenzó a llorar.

- Anna, Anna, hija mía, ¿Dónde estabas?, te hemos buscado por todos lados – Decía la emocionada mujer mientras besaba las mejillas de su hija.

- Mujer que día… - Hans no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio cómo su esposa abrazaba a una niña idéntica a su hija, en ese instante dejo caer el tarro de cerveza que tenía en sus manos mirando la escena con desconcierto.

- ¿Amor que te sucede? ¡Mira mi vida, es Anna, nuestra hija volvió!

Hans había quedado en shock, no podía creer que esa niña aún siguiera viva después de lo que le había hecho.

- "¿Pero cómo puede estar viva? Ella está muerta, lo que estoy viendo es solo una ilusión".

Anna se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Papi te extrañé mucho.

Hans la alejó inmediatamente.

- "¡No puede ser, ella es real!".

Por instinto agarró su chaqueta y salió corriendo de la casa sin decir absolutamente nada, tanto Anna y como su madre lo veían partir.

- No te pongas triste mi bebe, él estaba muy preocupado por ti, te estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo, él te quiere – La consolaba la mujer mientras volvía a abrazarla.

- "Si supieras la verdad mamá".

- Dime hija, ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?

- Vivía con una anciana, me perdí en el bosque y subí en un árbol, pero perdí el equilibrio y me caí golpeándome la cabeza, una anciana que pasaba me recogió y me llevó a su cabaña, cuando desperté no recordaba nada y me quedé con ella hasta que pude saber quién era.

- Le doy gracias a Dios que estés de regreso en casa, me hacías muchísima falta mi pequeña.

- Mami tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Dime mi bebé.

- La anciana que me encontró vive sola en el bosque y pues me gustaría visitarla a diario, estoy en deuda con ella, ¿me das permiso para ir a verla?

- No lo sé hija, tendríamos que consultarlo con tu padre, cuando regrese le preguntaremos. Ven, ayúdame a recoger lo que tu padre tiró.

- ¡Si mami!

Black miraba desde lejos como la pequeña Anna estaba feliz.

- Ojala tu felicidad dure por siempre mi pequeña, no quiero verte llorar de nuevo. – Dijo llorando sujetando con fuerza un collar en sus manos.

En el reino de Arendelle la princesa Elsa ya había cumplido 8 años, ella desde los 3 años había comenzado sus entrenamientos para dominar sus poderes, pero estos por alguna no despertaban. Desde que cumplió 3 años su mirada se había trasformado en una sin emociones, no era amable con ninguna persona, no reía, solo se la pasaba leyendo libros o entrenando, sus padres se preocupaban mucho por el cambio de actitud de su hija, todas las personas le tenían miedo.

La rubia se encontraba como todas las mañanas en el campo de entrenamiento, estaba meditando tratando de calmarse.

- Recuerda Elsa, tu poder es parte de ti, debes sentirlo - Decía Drago quien se encontraba en una de las esquinas del campo leyendo un libro.

Elsa respiraba y exhalaba.

- "solo tengo que sentirlo, él es parte de mi".

Dejo de meditar, se puso de pie, extendió su mano y la abrió, se concentró y empezó a sentir como algo le presionaba el pecho.

- ¡Lo único que siento es un maldito odio, estoy harta de mi vida, nunca voy a tener poderes, no soy la estúpida reina de las nieves! – Gritó completamente enfadada.

- Si te alteras nunca podrás controlar tus poderes.

- ¡Que no tengo poderes, entiéndelo!

- Tú eres la rencarnación de la reina de las nieves, cuando duermes inconscientemente haces aparecer nieve en tu habitación.

- ¡Eso es solo una estupidez que te inventaste para que este en este castillo, odio a todo el maldito mundo, en nadie se puede confiar en esta vida!

- Elsa por favor tranquilízate.

- ¡Tu no me dirás más lo que tengo que hacer con mi maldita vida! – Dijo la rubia acercándose a Drago y la golpeándola en la cara con ira.

- ¡Estoy harta de todo! – Volvió a decir dándole otro golpe en el estómago.

Drago no bloqueó ningún golpe que Elsa le daba, después de unos minutos esta última se tranquilizó.

- Solo vete de mi vida, no quiero que nadie esté en ella, quiero estar sola – Le pidió con la mirada en el suelo.

Drago solo la abrazó fuertemente.

N- nunca me iré de tu lado, yo siempre te cuidaré.

Elsa no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sentir el contacto de Drago y después de unos minutos la alejó y corrió directo a la salida dejándola sola en el campo de entrenamiento.

- El odio te esta dominando mi pequeña – Dijo Drago entre lágrimas.

Después de lo sucedido, Elsa se había encerrado nuevamente en su habitación y no quería ver a nadie. Drago era la única que entraba a la habitación pero no decía nada, solo se quedaba allí mientras a la rubia le daba igual, solo la ignoraba.

Había pasado ya un año, Elsa seguía entrenando y sus poderes aun no despertaban, pero su odio aumentaba. Drago decidió darle un descanso, así que la pequeña se limitó a hacer lo que le gustaba y solo leía más y más libros encerrada en su habitación.

En cambio Anna entrenaba con Black, sus poderes no habían despertado tampoco pero Black le había enseñado como pelear y esto lo aprovecho mucho. Con los movimientos aprendidos ella podía proteger a su madre, por suerte su padre le dio el permiso para poder ir a visitar a la anciana, después de todo él no quería a esa niña cerca de el.

- Muy bien Anna, ha pasado un año y te has hecho muy fuerte, aunque aún te falta mucho por aprender.

- Lo sé, y eso que solo tengo 6 años, soy una genio – Dijo la pequeña con mucho orgullo.

- Si, una genio que aún no puede ni siquiera hacer una pequeña flama – Le contestó Black mientras se reía.

- No es mi culpa que mis supuestos poderes no despierten – Respondió la pelirroja en un tono sarcástico.

- Algún día despertaran y te tragaras las palabras que has dicho niña pecosa.

- ¡Deja de decirme niña pecosa, odio cuando me dices así!

Black solo la miró, extendió su mano y creó una Flama.

- Cuando crees una flama como esta te dejare de llamar niña pecosa, mientras tanto para mi lo seguirás siendo.

- Cuando tenga mis poderes lamentaras haber nacido – Contestó ella muy enojada.

- Ya niña pecosa, es tiempo de que regreses a casa, tu madre se preocupara si no regresas antes del atardecer. – Dijo Back señalando la puesta del sol.

- Tienes razón, ya es tarde. Bueno Black me voy, nos vemos mañana - Dicho esto Anna se fue corriendo a su casa.

Un día lamentablemente Elena enfermó, Anna estaba muy preocupada ya que la enfermedad que tenía su madre era grave y solo con medicamentos podría salvarse, a Hans no le importó que su esposa se estuviese muriendo, le daba igual si sobrevivía o no.

- Papá, mamá necesita estos medicamentos para que se salve – Le dijo la pequeña Anna enseñándole una receta que el doctor le había dado.

- Lastima mocosa, no tengo dinero, y no daré nada del poco que me queda para salvar a tu madre, deja que se muera, será una boca menos que alimentar – Contestó arrugando la receta y tirándola al suelo mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza.

Anna fue en busca de la receta que su padre había tirado, estaba a punto de darle una paliza cuando Black la detuvo.

- "¡Ni se te ocurra lastimarlo Anna!".

"¡No me detengas Black, él se merece esa paliza!"

- ¡Tu maldita mocosa, deja de mirarme así y traerme otra cerveza!

- "¡Si lo lastimas puede vengarse lastimando a tu madre, tranquilízate!"

Anna lo pensó unos minutos y se fue a buscar la cerveza de su padre, después fue a ver a su madre, le dolía mucho apreciar el estado en el que esta se encontraba, respiraba con dificultad y ardía en calentura. Anna se acercó a ella y remojó un trapo para limpiarle el sudor que tenía en la frente.

- Hola mi niña.

- Tranquila mamá, no hables solo descansa, te vas a poner bien, yo te cuidaré.

- Gracias mi… - No pudo terminar la frase, Elena comenzó a toser.

Anna le dio un poco de agua de inmediato y ella lo debió con dificultad.

- Gracias mi bebé.

- Descansa mamá, vas a ponerte bien, solo duerme.

Elena se quedó dormida, Anna comenzó a llorar en silencio y tomó una decisión que le haría romper la promesa que una vez le había hecho a la mujer que yacía en esa cama, pero no quería perderla, en verdad no tenía otra alternativa, haría lo que fuera si con eso podía salvar la vida de su madre, así que ya estaba decidido, por primera vez en su vida tendría que robar.

Al día siguiente Anna salió muy temprano de su casa y llamó a Black, unos segundos después esta apareció junto a ella.

- "¿Qué sucede Anna? ¿A dónde te diriges?".

- "Me dirijo al reino de Arendelle, ¿Sabes cómo llegar?".

- "¡Tú no puedes ir a ese reino, te lo prohíbo Anna!"

- "¡No tengo tiempo para escucharte, si no me vas a ayudar lárgate!"

Anna se fue en dirección al bosque sin importarle si se perdía, después de unos minutos Black logró alcanzarla.

- Si vienes a prohibirme que vaya a Arendelle pierdes tu tiempo – Siguió ella caminando.

- Te mostraré el camino, no iré contigo hasta el pueblo pero te dejaré cerca de un lago que se encuentra de paso.

- Está bien.

- Espera un momento.

Anna se detuvo y vio como Black creaba con su magia una capucha casi igual al de ella.

- Ponte esto, así no te reconocerán, lo que harás es peligroso, al menos así tu identidad no será descubierta – Le puso la capucha a Anna y partieron al reino de Arendelle.

En el castillo de Arendelle se encontraba Elsa aburrida y decidió irse al pueblo, tomó la capucha azul que Drago le había regalado y algunas cosas. Como siempre Drago la seguía para protegerla, desde el atentado que tuvo cuando nació el rey había mandado varios guardias a cuidar el pueblo, pero la guardiana no se confiaba mucho de esto, así que prefería seguirla a donde esta fuera.

- Drago regresa al castillo, sabes que odio que me estés siguiendo a todas partes.

- Sabes que no puedo dejarte sola.

- ¡Como tu reina de las nieves te ordeno que regreses al castillo, y ni se te ocurra seguirme, si llega a pasar algo te llamaré, así que lárgate, lárgate de una vez! - Dicho esto Elsa salió corriendo alejándose de Drago.

Anna por fin había llegado al pueblo, tal y como le había dicho, Black se había quedado cerca del lago. Comenzó a observar a las personas del pueblo y los establecimientos, notó que habían guardias en el pueblo pero no eran muchos, también había fijado su objetivo y las posibles vías de escape al momento de la huida por si algo salía mal. Aunque Anna tenía 6 años era muy lista, después de todo había sido criada por un ladrón y había aprendido algunas cosas de el, aparte de que los entrenamientos a los que era sometida la habían vuelto fuerte y veloz.

Esperó a que las personas que habían entrado al establecimiento salieran dejado solo al dueño, después entró al lugar y tomó una bolsa para poder agarrar las cosas, una vez había terminado se acercó al dueño y le dio un golpe en el cuello para noquearlo, tomó un poco más de alimento y medicamento, luego se dispuso a salir pero un fuerte golpe en la espalda se lo impidió, cayó al suelo en el acto.

Se dio cuenta de había sido el dueño quien se disponía a golpearla otra vez, ella reaccionó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, de inmediato agarró la bolsa y salió corriendo. En su huida se encontró con guardias, los esquivó con facilidad hasta que escuchó una voz.

- ¡Detengaaaanlaaaaa meee ha robado! - Se trataba del dueño de la tienda.

De inmediato los guardias comenzaron a perseguirla, Anna corría lo más rápido que podía pero le costaba trabajo después del golpe que recibió. Llegó al centro del pueblo donde habían varias personas y trató de perder a los guardias pero le era imposible, vio un puesto de frutas y con un golpe rompió una de las patas de la mesa haciendo que las frutas cayeran al piso y varios guardias resbalaron cayéndose detrás de ella, con esto logró ganar algo de ventaja pero cuando estaba a punto de dar vuelta en una esquina chocó con alguien y de inmediato ambas cayeron al suelo.

Unos segundos pasaron y Anna sentía debajo de ella a la persona con la que había chocado, sentía algo en sus labios, un sabor muy dulce, poco apoco se levantó y pudo observar unos labios rosados, después se fijó en unos grandes ojos azules que la observaban y quedó hipnotizada ante ellos.

- Se fue por ahí - Decía uno de los guardias.

De inmediato Anna salió del trance y se dispuso a correr, recogió la bolsa y estaba a punto de huir cuando volvió a caer al suelo, se dio cuenta de que la extraña niña la tenía agarrada del pie.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Déjame ir!

La extraña niña encapuchada se puso de pie, se quitó la capucha e intercambio la suya con la de Anna, la tomó del brazo y la arrojó detrás de los basureros.

- Guarda silencio - Dijo la extraña encapuchada mientras dejaba a Anna y tomaba la bolsa que se encontraba en el suelo.

En ese mismo instante los guardias aparecieron y agarraron a la extraña niña.

- ¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar maldita estúpida? Aunque seas una niña te pudrirás en la cárcel, muéstranos tu maldito rostro.

Le quitaron la capucha y los guardias quedaron en shock, al ver de quien se trataba la persona la soltaron de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible de que me traten así? ¿Acaso no saben con quién están tratando? ¡Soy Elsa Arendelle, su princesa! – Dijo con autoridad gritándole a los guardias.

- Lo sentimos su alteza – Contestaron estos completamente asustados.

- ¡Sera mejor que desparezcan de mi vista, la próxima vez fíjense antes de actuar, hablaré muy seriamente con mi padre para que los expulse del reino, lárguense de aquí!

Los guardias se fueron corriendo y Anna quedo impresionada con el poder que tenía esa niña. Era muy hermosa, piel blanca, cabello rubio platinado, hermosos ojos azules y esos labios color rosado, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

- Sal de ahí, ya se fueron los guardias.

Anna salió de su escondite.

- Gracias por ayudarme.

- No agradezcas, sal de mi reino ahora mismo, tu no perteneces aquí – Contestó Elsa mirándola con odio.

- Esta bien, solo recojo mi bolsa - Anna trataba de tomar la bolsa pero Elsa no se la dio.

- Esta bolsa le pertenece a mi reino, no te la llevaras.

- La necesito, dámela.

Anna trataba de quitársela pero era inútil.

- Muy bien niña, si no me das la bolsa te golpeare con todas mis fuerzas y después podrás ir a llorar con tu mamita, veo que eres una niña muy fina y no creo que quieras arruinar tus finas manos.

- Has cometido el peor error de tu vida niña del demonio, prepárate para ir corriendo con tu mami después de que te rompa tu maldita cara – Contestó Elsa tirando la bolsa aun lado y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- jajajaja perro que ladra no muerde, ay si estoy temblando de mie… - Anna no terminó la frase ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago y cayó al suelo al instante.

- Solo eres una habla… - Elsa recibió un golpe en el estómago que la hizo retroceder un poco mientras observaba como la pequeña pelirroja se ponía de pie.

- Ni se te ocurra intervenir en esta pelea, regresa al castillo - Gritó Elsa.

- jajajaja ya te volviste loca niña, ese golpe te afectó, si creíste que con un golpe me ibas a derrotar eres muy ingenua – Le dijo Anna colocándose otra vez en posición de ataque.

- Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa, te pusiste de pie, entonces no tendré que medir mi fuerza – Respondió Elsa poniéndose en guardia.

Se miraron unos segundos y luego corrieron para atacarse, sus puños chocaron entre si lo que causo que se separaran nuevamente, Elsa lanzó una patada a Anna y esta la bloqueó con facilidad, lo que aprovechó la pelirroja para poder darle un golpe en su costado, Elsa se agachó al instante y golpeó los pies de su oponente para hacerla perder el equilibrio, antes de caer la pelirroja colocó su mano y se impulsó para dar un gran salto que la hizo alejarse un poco.

Elsa calculó donde Anna caería y antes de que tocara tierra le dio una patada en el estómago que la hizo salir disparada unos metros para luego caer al piso.

Anna se puso de pie y corrió en dirección a Elsa alzando su puño, una vez estuvo cerca tiró el golpe y como era de esperarse la rubia se agachó esquivando el contacto, la pelirroja no se dio por vencida y giró su cuerpo dándole una patada directo en la cara que la mando a volar unos metros.

Elsa se levantó y miró a Anna con rabia, se acercó a ella y comenzó a golpearla, la pelirroja no se quedó atrás y también devolvía lo golpes que esta le daba, después de varios golpes tomaron su distancia.

Anna tenía el parpado izquierdo hinchado y Elsa tenía el labio partido, las dos chicas estaban agotadas, pero el próximo golpe sería el final.

Ambas se miraron unos segundos, tomaron todas sus fuerzas y se golpearon directo en la cara, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y las dos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Minutos más tarde Elsa despertó, mientras se levantaba sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido y notó que la niña con la que había peleado aún seguía tirada en el suelo, no le dio importancia y se dirigió a recuperar la bolsa.

- Veamos lo que robó esta niña, de seguro es oro y joyas.

Elsa abrió la bolsa y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de medicamento y algunas cosas para comer.

De inmediato se acercó a la pequeña y le descubrió el rostro, pudo notar que se trataba de una niña menor que ella, cabello cobrizo, de piel pálida pero enrojecida por los golpes y labios rosados manchados de sangre.

-¿Por qué esta niña robo esto?

Sacó un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsa y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que tenía la pequeña en la cara.

- Mami… - Susurraba Anna.

Al escuchar eso Elsa sintió algo raro en su pecho, tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y se dispuso a llevarla al castillo, pero luego recordó que esa niña era una ladrona y si llegaba allí con ella le preguntarían quien era metiéndola en problemas.

Se quedó pensando un tiempo y recordó un lugar a las afueras del reino al cual podría llevarla asi que se dirigió a ese sitio. Después de unos minutos llegó al lago de cristal, el agua era tan clara y cristalina, se acercó a un árbol y dejo a la pequeña en él, se sentó a su lado mientras recargaba su espalda en el tronco.

- Sí que pesa esta niña - Dijo sonriendo.

- "Espera un momento, ¿Que es este extraño sentimiento que tengo en el pecho?, desde que luché con esta niña me siento más tranquila, ya no siento odio, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?".

Unos minutos más tarde Anna despertó, sentía como su cuerpo le dolía demasiado y no entendía que había sucedido, después hizo memoria y se levantó, pero el movimiento le provocó un fuerte dolor en el estómago.

- Es mejor que te sientes, si sigues haciendo movimientos bruscos te lastimaras.

Anna comenzó a buscar el origen de la voz y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Elsa, de inmediato cambio su postura a la de ataque pero el dolor se lo impidió.

- Tranquila, ya no quiero pelear, sigue mi consejo y siéntate.

Ella se sentó en el pasto mientras observaba a Elsa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Porque me has traído aquí? ¿Quién eres?

- Estas en el lago de cristal, se encuentra a las afueras del reino de Arendelle. Te he traído aquí porque no te podía dejar en el pueblo, los guardias te habrían atrapado y estarías en la cárcel en estos momentos. Mi nombre creo que lo escuchaste, aun así me presentaré, soy Elsa Arendelle, princesa de Arendelle y futura gobernante del reino. ¿Tu quién eres?

- Gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es Anna, no soy de este reino, vivo más adentro del bosque y mis padres son ladrones.

- ¿Por qué robaste?

- Mi madre está muy enferma y necesitaba medicamento, no tengo dinero para comprarlo ya que mi padre no quiso dármelo, el prefiere que mi madre se muera y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, ella es todo lo que tengo en la vida, mi padre me odia desde que nací. – Contestó la pelirroja entre lágrimas.

Elsa no sabía que decir, escuchar aquello le provocó una gran tristeza en el corazón.

- Te daré tu bolsa solo si me prometes algo - Dijo Elsa regalándole una sonrisa.

- Lo que sea lo haré - Afirmó Anna aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Prométeme que nunca más volverás a robar, si no tienes dinero puedes traer algunas cosas de dónde vives e intercambiarlas o venderlas así tendrás lo que necesitas, las personas del pueblo no son malas, tienen un corazón generoso y sé que te ayudaran.

- Te lo prometo.

La rubia le entregó la bolsa y la pelirroja le regaló una sonrisa. Elsa sintió sus mejillas calientes y apartó la vista mirando a otra dirección, Anna solo sonreía pensando que aquella era una niña muy linda, además de ser un completo demonio cuando se enoja.

- Dime Anna, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo 6 años, ¿y tu?

- Tengo 9 años, y no puedo creer que con solo 6 años sepas pelear de esa manera – Contestó Elsa sorprendida.

- Jejeje Gracias, soy una genio y nadie puede ganarme.

- Pues lamento informarte que yo te gané hace unos minutos.

- ¡Claro que no! Las dos caímos al tiempo - Replicó Anna.

- Estas en lo correcto, pero no me noqueaste, así que yo te vencí.

- ¡Quiero la revancha! - Dijo Anna poniéndose de pie.

- Será para la próxima, recuerda que tu madre está enferma y necesita ese medicamento – Contestó Elsa poniéndose de pie.

- Es verdad, de nuevo gracias por ayudarme, espero verte de nuevo algún día, por cierto, toma tu capucha.

- Quédate con ella y yo me quedo con la tuya, así podre reconocerte si vuelves al pueblo.

- También tengo que disculparme por el incidente que tuvimos en el pueblo – Volvió a decir Anna algo sonrojada.

- Tranquila, fue mi culpa por provocar esa pelea.

- No me refería a la pelea Elsa, si no al beso.

La pelirroja ahora estaba completamente sonrojada, Elsa había olvidado ese incidente pero al recordarlo se sonrojó totalmente.

- Tran…qui….la te per…do…no - Pudo decir entre tartamudeos completamente nerviosa.

- Está bien, bueno ammmm ya me tengo que ir.

- Creo que yo también.

- Bueno Elsa, espero volverte a encontrar – Dijo extendiéndole su mano.

- Lo mismo digo Anna - Respondió Elsa estrechando la mano de la pequeña.

Algo ocurrió, Anna cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir vio como una mujer de pelo platinado y piel blanca como la nieve era atravesada por una espada y su vestido azul quedaba completamente bañado de sangre, de inmediato soltó la mano de Elsa y corrió llorando adentrándose en el bosque…

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo de la profecía espero sus comentarios, sugerencias amenaza de muerte etc.**

**Anuncio importante:**

**Quiero anunciarles que la profecía y la apuesta QUEDAN EN PAUSA POR UN TIEMPO INDETERMINADO tengo algunos problemas y pues esos me afectan tranquilos tratare de regresar lo más pronto seguiré en la página pero no publicare tranquilos les prometo que cuando vuelva será doble actualización ósea un capítulo de la apuesta y la profecía se cuidan hasta pronto**

**Estén atentas de la historia "mi amada cuñada" porque ahí daré a conocer cuando regresare se cuidan asta pronto**

Comentarios:

Yanet26.- gracias nena d verdad mi sensei te debo todo, jajajajaaj este es el número de mi doctor xxxxxxxxxx para que le marques

Loghan10.- ok creo que correré para que no me mates XD me alegro mucho que te gusten mis historias

Loveanna.- si también odio a Hans XD y pues no te quejes, en cada capítulo hay un beso como pediste XD suerte en la casería

Kareanna.- si es un horror ese Hans, has leído las leyes del amor puff ahí es un mal nacido, yo también leo algunas historias en inglés, para traducirlas se debe de pedir permiso a la autora y ver si te quiere da el permiso y pues me gustaría

Bulmat.- yo te agradezco por ayudarme con los nombres, ntp ya tengo el final perfecto para Hans espéralo pronto

Kikicai94.- si por fin salió la pequeña Anna

Normaj14.- te agradezco por ayudarme le di tu mensaje a Hans y salió huyendo como el cobarde que es

Lisezita.- creo que con este capítulo cambiaras de opinión sobre tu comentario anterior XD y pues no es ese el final que le daré a Hans le daré uno mucho peor

Krish2014.- de nada nena ojala me sigas leyendo y sigas con tus capítulos te seguiré leyendo

The animal fairy 1.- si 2 años la hice dormir pero tiene una explicación si aquí mostré algo de la vida de Elsa y el esperado encuentro

Belten10.- no me mates ajajajjajajaja, ahora me apodan la princesa del Drama yo no veo dramático mis historias o si lo son 0.0 a y la historia de ¿estas libre esta noche? No aparece Hans es kristof el que aparece

Guest.-amigo con respeto a la apuesta desde el principio aclaro que Anna tiene 18 años cuando entra a la universidad y después repite el año y es cuando entra Merida a los 17 a la universidad y quedan en el mismo salón, aparte me base de que en algunos países los jóvenes entran a partir de los 17 años, lo aclaro para que no haiga problema


	8. Tratado de alianza

**Capítulo 8**

**Tratado de alianza**

**Holaaaaa he vuelto con este impresionante capítulo de esta historia, lamento la tardanza pero verán que valió la pena la espera, debo de agradecer a nuestra editora estrella yane26 por la corrección del capítulo sin ella se iría al caño esta historia XD**

**Antes que lo olvide con respeto al comportamiento de Elsa cambiara en los próximos capítulos y también el de Anna verán más facetas de ellas XD no solo las violentas**

**Sin más que decir lo vuelvo a decir Feliz cumpleaños de Frozen una aventura congelada que cumplió un año este 27 de noviembre **

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**El siguiente capítulo puede provocar infartos, odio a la autora y otros problemas XD solo quiero decir que la editora no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo solo checa errores ortográficos así que no la odien XD**

**También quiero dar unas hermosas noticias referentes a Frozen una aventura congelada**

**1.- el cortometraje de "Frozen fever" se estrenara junto a la película de la cenicienta así que chicos tenemos que ir a ver la cenicienta para ver este cortometraje, trata sobre el cumpleaños número 19 de Anna, Elsa con ayuda de Olaf, Sven y Kristoff le harán una fiesta a Anna pero algo sale mal y los poderes de Elsa vuelven a Hacer de las suyas habrá nuevas canciones afirma Disney**

**2.-ESTE FIN DE SEMA IDINA MENDEL LA VOZ DE ELSA EN INGLES CONFIRMA QUE DISNEY ESTÁ TRABAJANDO PARA HACER FROZEN 2 **

**3.- para los que viven en Guadalajara vayan a la Concomics este 13 y 14 de diciembre no te pierdan el concierto de Romina Marroquin y Carmen sarahi **

**Los personajes de Frozen, Enredados y Valient no me pertenecen son únicamente propiedad de Disney y Pixar **

Anna corrió lo más lejos del lago de cristal y comenzó a llamar a Black.

-Black… Blackkkk…

Unos segundos después la mujer apareció y sin esperar Anna la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Anna que sucede?- preguntó Black angustiada.

La pelirroja no decía nada, solo lloraba, al no conseguir repuesta la mujer la abrazó con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarla, en eso notó que en el camino habían algunas plantas quemadas y otras ardían con pequeñas llamas. De inmediato usó sus poderes para controlar el fuego y al instante se percató de que la capucha que la niña traía no era la misma que le había entregado. Pudo sentir magia lunar en aquella capucha, tomó a Anna en sus brazos y corrió lo más lejos de ese lugar.

"¡No puede ser, ellas se encontraron!" – Pensó.

Elsa solo observaba el camino por donde Anna se había marchado.

- Anna no te vayas… - Decía la rubia mientras lloraba.

- Anna, Anna, Annaaaaa – Lloraba de rodillas totalmente desconsolada.

En eso apareció Drago y la abrazó.

- ¿Elsa que ocurre?

- ¡Drago! – La niña la abrazo fuertemente aun llorando.

Esta correspondió el abrazo, miró a su alrededor y vio como el lago comenzaba a congelarse, después se percató de la capucha de Elsa y noto en ella la magia del sol.

"Ellas se encontraron"—Pensó.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada extraño, para no correr riegos extendió una de sus manos y descongelo el lago, emprendió su viaje de regreso al castillo llevando a Elsa en sus brazos. Llegaron al castillo, Elsa se había quedado dormida, algunos guardias se percataron de la llegada de la princesa y se acercaron para ver si estaba bien.

- ¿Drago le sucedió algo a la princesa?

- Tranquilos ella está bien, solo se quedó dormida. Si me disculpan la llevare a su habitación

Llevó a la niña a su habitación para que pudiera descansar, la depositó en la cama y trató de quitarle la capucha pero no pudo, observó detenidamente a la princesa y se dio cuenta de los golpes que tenía.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

En eso Drago recordó que Elsa había tenido una pelea con una persona en el pueblo, aparentemente esa niña era Anna, la reina de fuego. De inmediato comenzó a revisarla para descartar cualquier tipo de quemadura, afortunadamente no encontró ninguna solo algunos moretones, utilizó su magia para curar las heridas que tenía su pequeña.

Drago se debatía entre si contarle o no a los reyes sobre la aparición de la reina de fuego, decidió mejor no decirlo y ver qué es lo que pasaba, también pensó en contarle a Elsa de su pasado y de la profecía, así ella estaría alejada de Anna y no le pasaría nada, pero recordó que la reinas del sol y luna le advirtieron que ella no podía revelar nada de la profecía por temor a que algo peor pudiera ocurrir.

- "¿Qué debería hacer?" - Pensaba mientras caminaba por la habitación de Elsa.

"Mataré a la reina de fuego, buscaré una manera para matarla, así Elsa no tendrá que enfrentarse a ella y estará a salvo, la profecía nunca se cumplirá aunque eso le conste no encontrar a su otra mitad, es un precio que se debe de pagar" - Pensó mirando a través de la ventana en dirección al pueblo.

- No quiero que pase lo mismo otra vez… - Dijo agarrando su collar en forma de copo de nieve.

_**Flashback**_

Elsa se encontraba atravesada por la espada de Anna.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo - Gritó Drago mientras corría en dirección a ellas, pero Black la detuvo.

- ¡Tu batalla es conmigo!

Black creó varias bolas de fuego y se las lanzó a Drago, esta última convocó varias Flechas de hielo y las lanzó impactándose con las bolas de fuego. Al momento de que chocaron se creó una nube de vapor la cual aprovechó Drago golpeando varias veces a Black en el estómago y con toda su fuerza le dio una patada para mandarla a volar, Black se estrelló con uno de los muros del castillo y cayó inconsciente, Drago corrió en dirección a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la reina de las nieves.

Anna estaba de pie gritando mientras se agarraba la cabeza jalando su propio cabello con las manos, no creyendo lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Elsaaaaaaaaaa Elssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nooooo, nooooo te muerassss Elsaaaaaaaaaaaa Elsaaaaaaaaaaa! - Lloraba desesperada con la reina en sus brazos.

En ese momento Drago le dio un golpe para que dejara el cuerpo de su ama, una vez que Anna se encontraba lejos tomó en sus brazos a Elsa y notó que aún estaba viva, entonces dejó el cuerpo de su Ama en el suelo dirigiéndose otra vez hacia la reina de fuego.

- ¿Comooooo pudisteeeeeee hacerle esto? ¡Si ella te amaaaaaa!

Drago no esperó respuesta y se lanzó sobre la pelirroja golpeándola varias veces, la sangre de Anna comenzaba a manchar el suelo, Drago la levantó por el cuello tratando de estrangularla, la sangre en su rostro empezó a mezclarse con las lágrimas.

- Ma... ta… me… - Dijo con dificultad.

- ¡Claro, es lo que mereces!

Drago atrajo la espada de Elsa, la única forma de matar a la reina del fuego era atravesándole el corazón con la espada de la reina de las nieves, la mujer tomó la espada y sin dudarlo un segundo dirigió la espada con todas sus fuerzas hacia el corazón de la reina.

- Dra… go… no.. lo… ha…gas - Pudo decir Elsa quien se encontraba agonizante.

Su guardiana detuvo la espada, la soltó y la lanzó lejos a Anna. Se acercó a Elsa y la tomó en sus brazos.

- Dra… go…

- No te esfuerces, todo estará bien, ahora te curaré.

La colocó en el suelo mientras usaba sus poderes para curar la herida que esta tenía en el pecho.

- La... amo… mu… cho… - La rubia comenzó a toser y la sangre empezó a fluir de su boca.

- No hables Elsa, todo estará bien, te vas a curar, te vas a salvar.

Drago usaba sus poderes pero la herida de Elsa no sanaba, desgraciadamente estos no eran suficientes para salvar la vida de la reina.

- ¡Maldición ciérrate! ¡No puedes morir Elsa!

- No…en…ti…endo… por… que… me… trai... ci… ono… - Dijo la rubia entre lágrimas.

- ¡Te vas a salvar, lo harás Elsa, no te rindas!

Drago alzo la vista y vio como la luna aparecía en el cielo y comenzaba a tornarse de color rojo.

- ¡No no no no noooooo noooooooo! ¡Elsa no te rindas!

Era inútil, la profecía se estaba cumpliendo y ella no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

- Dra… go… - Elsa acarició una de las mejillas de Drago limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas.

- Cui… da. a… An… na… di… le… que… la… a… mo… y… no… la… odi... o… nos... ve… mos... Dra… go…

La mano de Elsa dejó de tocar su mejilla, de inmediato la tomó y un brillo intenso se hizo presente, cuando este desapareció en la mano de Drago se encontraba un collar en forma de copo de nieve.

- ¡Elsaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Gritó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta llegar al cuerpo inerte de su reina.

La guardiana sintió como sus fuerzas se agotaban, sujetó fuertemente el collar y cayó al lado de su protegida.

- Hasta luego Elsa…

Fue lo último que pudo decir, vio la luna completamente cubierta por un color rojo sangre, cerró sus ojos y todo se volvió negro.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

- Te juro que vengare tu muerte – Dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza el collar.

- ¿Drago?

Volteó y se encontró con Elsa quien estaba sentada en la cama mirándola, corrió y la abrazó fuertemente mientras la niña correspondía el abrazo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

- Estoy bien, perdón por preocuparte y por tratarte mal estos últimos años - Contestó entre lágrimas.

- Te perdono pero ya no llores princesa. Respóndeme algo, ¿De dónde sacaste esa capucha? - Pregunto en un tono serio.

Elsa se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de la pregunta que Drago le hacía, en eso recordó a Anna y todo lo que había vivido con ella unas horas atrás, de inmediato su mejillas tomaron un color carmesí, no sabía que decir.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Pues… pues… choqué con una niña yyy… por accidente nos besamos, después peleamos por una bolsa, la lleve al lago yyy… después se fue y cuando se fue sentí que me quitaban algo.

Elsa agachó la cabeza evitando ver la cara de Drago.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Anna.

"Como lo sospeché, ellas se encontraron"—Pensó.

- Elsa no le digas nada a tus padres de lo que te ocurrió, si lo saben te encerraran y no saldrás jamás, además, por fin han despertado tus poderes.

- ¿Mis poderes han despertado? ¿Pero cómo?

- Es un misterio, pero en efecto ya han despertado y ahora tus entrenamientos deberán ser un poco más exigentes para que puedas dominarlos a la perfección.

Elsa no creía mucho eso de que sus poderes hubiesen despertado, extendió su mano y realizó un movimiento sencillo, en el acto un copo de nieve apareció en su mano dejándola asombrada, era cierto, ella tenía poderes de hielo y nieve, era una verdadera reencarnación de la reina de las nieves.

-Drago, ¿Podrías dejarme un momento a solas? – Dijo minutos después.

- Está bien, iré a preparar el nuevo campo de entrenamiento.

Drago se retiró de la habitación de Elsa dejándola a solas. La rubia estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y todos estaban centrados era cierta niña pecosa que no quería salir de su mente. Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó, se dirigió a su espejo para verse y mientras miraba su reflejo cubrió su rostro con la capucha que llevaba.

Unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, por alguna razón el ver su reflejo le hacía sentirse triste, decidió desamarrarse la capucha y esta cayó al piso, siguió contemplándose y de repente vio a una chica mayor que ella con el cabello cobrizo atado en 2 trenzas, sus ojos eran azules y verdes, tenía pecas en la cara, el vestido era rojo y en el pecho tenía una marca del sol impresa con bordes dorados, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que esa chica estaba llorando.

Volteó para encontrarse con esa chica pero no había nadie detrás de ella, de inmediato volvió a ver en el espejo pero esta ya no se encontraba allí.

- ¿Quién era esa chica?

Tomó la capucha que estaba en el piso, la extendió en la cama y comenzó a analizarla pero no encontró nada extraño, solo veía una simple capucha de color rojo. Alzó la vista y pudo ver la luna asomarse a través de la ventana, se acercó para observarla y en ese momento una persona pasó por su mente.

- Anna…

En otro lugar, en una cueva se encontraba Black con Anna, la pequeña aún seguía llorando aferrándose a ella.

-Anna tranquila, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, ¿cuéntame que te sucedió?, me preocupas mucho.

La pelirroja se separó un poco de Black mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

- Me encontré con una niña por accidente, nos besamos, después peleamos y me llevó a un lago donde hablamos, nos tomamos de la mano para despedirnos yyyy….

Anna no pudo más y comenzó a llorar otra vez, Black la abrazó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Vi una mujer de pelo platinado con un vestido azul lleno de sangre, estaba siendo atravesada por una espada y la persona que tenía la espada era igual a mí.

-No te preocupes no pasará nada, ya tranquilízate. – Dijo Black consolándola y secando algunas lágrimas de las mejillas de la niña.

Después de unos minutos la pequeña ya estaba más tranquila.

- Anna extiende la mano y convoca fuego.

- Black sabes que no puedo hacer eso – Replicó.

¡Dije que lo hagas, no te estoy preguntado! – Le ordenó tajantemente.

Anna se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Black le hablaba así, obedeció en el acto y apareció una pequeña flama en su mano, era de color azul en el centro y naranja con rojo alrededor, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

- Tus poderes por fin han despertado, tenemos que entrenar el doble para que logres controlarlos, no puedas dañar a nadie ni dañarte a ti misma.

- Entiendo.

Cerró su mano y la flama despareció.

- Recuerda, el fuego no es destrucción, es luz en la oscuridad, nunca llenes de odio tu corazón porque si esto ocurre el fuego no te obedecerá.

- Lo comprendo gracias. Me tengo que ir, mi madre espera este medicamento, solo con el podre salvarla.

La niña salió de la cueva, tomó una madera y convocó un poco de fuego, hizo antorcha y se marchó alejándose de Black.

-¡Sé que estás allí, sal de una vez! - Black creó una bola de fuego y la lanzó a la oscuridad de la cueva.

- ¿Así tratas a tus invitados Back? - Dijo Ángela saliendo de entre las sombras.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- La reina quiere verte de inmediato.

Ángela creó un portal para trasladarse hasta la sala del trono, Black no dijo nada, solo entró obedeciendo el llamado.

- Su majestad - Hacia reverencia Ángela.

Black no hizo reverencia alguna, solo permaneció observando a la reina hasta que algo le tapo la vista y sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago.

- ¡¿Aun no aprendes que cuando estés delante de la reina debes de hacer una reverencia?!

Dijo Alicia golpeándola con tanta fuerza que hizo que esta callera de rodillas.

- Mucho mejor - Dijo alejándose de Black yéndose junto a la reina.

-Dime Black, ¿Qué novedades me tienes? - Preguntó la reina mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

Black no dijo nada, solo levantó la vista mirándola con odio.

- ¿No vas a hablar?

La reina le entregó su copa a Alicia, realizó unos movimientos con las manos haciendo que apareciera un espejo y la esfera roja.

- ¡No, no, no le hagas daño! – Gritó Black desesperada.

- Dime entonces.

- Sus poderes han despertado.

- Por fin, todo marcha a la perfección. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras informarme?

Black agachó la cabeza apretando las manos con fuerza.

- Nada su majestad.

La sonrisa de la reina se borró de inmediato. Tomó entre sus manos la esfera y esta comenzó a cambiar a un color negro, se veía en el espejo como Anna se agarraba el pecho y le faltaba el aire, la madre le preguntaba que le sucedía pero la niña no respondía.

- ¡Basta no sigas! - Gritaba Black corriendo en dirección a la reina, pero fue detenida por Ángela quien la tomó de los brazos inmovilizándola.

- Mira como tu protegida muere por no haber obedecido a tu reina.

La reina tomó entre sus manos la esfera e hizo que esta se tornara completamente negra, Black veía como su protegida estaba en el piso convulsionando derramando espuma por la boca.

- ¡Detente no sigas!

- Adiós reina del fuego - Dicho esto, la reina rompió la esfera y sangre negra empezó a derramarse por sus manos.

Black miraba con horror el espejo notando que Anna ya no se movía, sangre brotaba de su boca y el pecho está completamente ensangrentado, la madre de la niña estaba en shock no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

La reina se acercó y con su mano ensangrentada tomó la barbilla de Black quien también estaba en estado de shock.

- Dime Black, ¿Que me ocultabas?

- Ellas se conocieron –Respondió entre lágrimas completamente derrotada.

- ¿Quiénes se conocieron?

- La reina de las nieves y la reina del fuego.

- ¿Vez que fácil es decirme las cosas?, si hubieras hablado antes me hubieses ahorrado todo este teatro.

Black la miró sin entender lo que decía, la reina hizo un movimiento y apareció la esfera roja de nuevo, observó el espejo de inmediato y vio a Anna sana y salva dándole las medicinas a su madre.

- ¡Me engañaste!

La reina la tomó de la barbilla y la beso mordiéndole el labio inferior hasta sacarle sangre.

- No te engañé, solo te he hecho ver el futuro que tendrá tu protegida si me sigues ocultando las cosas, esta fue una advertencia, la próxima la mataré.

La reina se alejó regresando a su trono.

- Ángela y Alicia, denle un escarmiento pero no la maten, aun la necesitamos.

- ¡Si su majestad!

Ángela la sujetó mientras Alicia la golpeaba varias veces, después de unos minutos Black ya estaba inconsciente.

- Alicia llévala la cueva.

Alicia abrió un portal y la llevó a rastras.

- Ángela.

- ¿Si su majestad?

- Es hora de ejecutar la siguiente fase del plan, prepárate.

- Como usted ordene su alteza.

**Tres años después.**

Elsa había cumplido la edad de doce años, hace tres años que sus poderes habían despertado pero ella seguía sin poder controlarlos. También habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que vio a Anna. La relación con sus padres había comenzado a mejorar pero de un momento a otro todo cambio de repente, su padre la trataba mal y en ocasiones estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero obviamente Drago siempre la defendió.

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos del palacio portando su vestido azul cielo, cabello trenzado amarrado con un listón azul y guantes color turquesa. Se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros que Drago le había dado cuando chocó con alguien y varias sabanas cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Lo lo lo lo siento princesa! - Dijo Jade mientras ayudaba a la princesa a ponerse de pie.

- No fue tu culpa jade, yo venía distraída leyendo.

Jade era una de las sirvientas del castillo, hace aproximadamente tres años habia sido encontrada inconsistente a las afueras castillo, una vez que despertó Jade les platico a los reyes lo que le había sucedido y fue contratada para trabajar en el castillo. Jade era una mujer de aproximadamente 28 años, piel morena clara, ojos grises y cabello castaño claro, siempre lo ataba con una cinta blanca y portaba el uniforme de sirvienta.

- De verdad lo siento princesa.

- Tranquila Jade.

Ambas recogieron las sabanas.

- Gracias princesa.

En ese momento apareció Drago.

- Elsa tus padres te esperan en el comedor.

- Voy enseguida Drago, hasta luego Jade.

Minutos más tarde llegaron al comedor, tomaron sus respectivos asientos mientras servían la comida, la mañana transcurría tranquila hasta que las puertas del comedor se abrieron apareciendo Kai con una bandeja y una carta en ella.

- Disculpe la interrupción su majestad, acaba de llegar esta carta con carácter urgente.

El rey tomó la carta y vio el sello.

- ¿De dónde proviene cariño? – Preguntó la reina.

- Del reino del sol, Corona.

El rey leyó la carta de inmediato, al terminar de leer su rostro reflejaba miedo.

- ¿Elsa ya dominas tus poderes? - Preguntó asustado.

La rubia al escuchar a su padre se sintió nerviosa, quiso responder pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Aun no los controla por completo – Intervino Drago.

- ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE AUN NO CONTROLES TUS PODERES ELSA? - Gritó el rey.

Elsa se asustó y congeló la mesa por completo, al ver esto el rey se volvió eufórico derribando la mesa que se hallaba congelada y se dirigió amenazante en dirección a Elsa.

- ¡LLEVAS 3 AÑOS CON TUS MALDITOS PODERES Y NO LOS PUEDES CONTROLAR!

Drago se interpuso se interpuso en el camino del rey.

¡Su majestad es mejor que se tranquilice o no respondo de lo que pueda suceder! - Dijo amenazante.

- ¡¿Te atreves a amenazar a tu rey?!

- Usted no es mi rey, la única a la que obedezco es a mi reina Elsa, la reina de las nieves y si no se controla me veré obligada a matarlo por atentar contra la vida de mi reina.

Drago lo miraba con determinación, segundos después este se alejó derrotado y regresó a su asiento, la reina se acercó para tratar de calmarlo.

- ¿Cariño que decía esa carta que provocó que te pusieras así?

El rey suspiró, agarró la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

_Estimados reyes de Arendelle._

_La presente es para informarles que debido a sus constantes rechazos y negativas en la conformación de los tratados de alianza, nos vemos en la penosa obligación de declararles la guerra. Esta guerra no solo sería con el reino del sol Corona sino también con el reino de Escocia del clan Dunbroch, han sido varios años tratando de hacer formal la unión de nuestros reinos pero vemos que el suyo no está interesado en ello. Si en tres días no recibimos respuesta alguna por parte de ustedes, nos veremos en la penosa obligación de dar inicio a la ofensiva, sabiendo que su reino será sin duda el más afectado._

_Arte: Alexander, Rey de Corona._

Los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos y temerosos ante la posibilidad de una guerra contra dos de los reinos más poderosos, eso sería indudablemente una devastación total.

- ¡Ahora por tu maldita culpa nos iremos a una maldita guerra, ¿y todo porque?, porque no controlas tus malditos poderes. Mujeres y niños morirán por tu causa Elsa!

Drago no aguantó más, sacó su espada y corrió en dirección al rey.

- ¡Altoooooooo! - Gritó Elsa.

Drago se detuvo de inmediato.

- Drago no quiero que te alejes de mí – Dijo la rubia entre lágrimas.

La guardiana guardó su espada y corrió a abrazar a su protegida.

- Nunca me iré de tu lado, nunca te dejare sola – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Cuando se disponía a salir del comedor se detuvo para mirar al rey.

- ¡No la culpe de las estúpidas decisiones que ha tomado, el único culpable aquí es usted! - Dijo retirándose y sin esperar respuesta.

En otra parte del castillo se encontraba Jade dirigiéndose a su habitación, al llegar murmuró unas palabras, abrió la puerta y cuando entró desapareció, unos segundos después se encontraba en la sala del tronó.

- Reportándome su majestad - Dijo haciendo reverencia.

- Dime Jade, ¿cómo marcha el plan? o discúlpame, quiero decir, ¿Ángela cómo marcha el plan?

Jade fue cubierta por una capucha blanca y después se transformó en Ángela.

- Marcha como usted lo planeó. La tonta de Drago no se ha percatado de mi presencia y menos se ha dado cuenta del veneno que le estoy dando al rey para que odie a su hija, es tan tonta que tampoco se ha percatado del veneno que le doy a su protegida para que sus poderes no la obedezcan.

- Excelente Ángela, sabía que no me decepcionarías. Es hora de la fase dos del plan que te di. Porr unos días no pondrás los venenos, dejaremos que el rey se tranquilice y que Elsa controle sus poderes, así los reyes de Corona y del clan Dunbroch vendrán a firmar los tratados de alianza, son pieza clave para mi plan – Dijo la reina tomando un poco de su copa de vino.

- Como usted ordene su majestad.

- Cuando los reyes lleguen ese día, le darás esta pócima a Elsa – Apareció un frasco verde enfrente de Ángela.

- Se lo darás, no debe quedar ni una gota en el frasco, después vendrás para disfrutar la diversión.

Varios días después los reyes de Arendelle habían aceptado la invitación de los reyes de Corona y del clan Dunbroch. Elsa había controlado sus poderes y el rey le había pedido disculpas por lo mal que la trató. La rubia estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, había escogido un vestido azul rey y un chaleco que hacia juego con él, llevaba unos guantes blancos para sentirse segura y se había hecho su trenza habitual. Mientras terminaba de alistarse alguien tocó la puerta.

- Princesa Elsa, ¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante Jade.

Jade entró a la habitación y trayendo en sus manos una taza de te.

- Pensé que le caería bien un té para que se relajé y no este nerviosa.

- Gracias Jade, muy amable.

Elsa comenzó a beber de la taza hasta la última gota.

- ¿Cómo se siente princesa?

- Me siento más relajada, de verdad muchas gracias, lo necesitaba.

- Me alegra que esto la haya tranquilizado. Bueno, ahora tengo que retirarme, aún faltan cosas por hacer y los reyes no tardan en llegar.

Jade realizó una reverencia y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, se dirigió a su habitación y desapareció.

Los reyes habían llegado por fin al castillo, Elsa estaba nerviosa pero estaba segura de que podría controlar sus poderes. Drago estaba ya en la sala del trono verificando que no hubiera ningún problema.

Kai anunció la entrada de los reyes de Arendelle del lado derecho y después anunció la entrada de la princesa Elsa de Arendelle del lado izquierdo.

Elsa estaba nerviosa caminando en dirección a sus padres, cuando de repente siente un mareo y todo se vuelve confuso.

- ¡Elsa! - Gritó Drago mientras corría en dirección a la princesa.

Pero no pudo acercarse, picos de hielo salieron del suelo alrededor de la rubia.

Elsa se agarra la cabeza y picos de hielo salen volando en dirección a los reyes de Corona, Drago los bloquea de inmediato.

- ¡Elsa! - Volvió a gritar.

La rubia alzó la cabeza y Drago se sorprendió al ver sus ojos rojos, corrió hacia ella pero fue detenida por picos de hielo que le atravesaron el estómago, los presentes estaban aterrados con la escena que estaban presenciando.

Elsa se agarró la cabeza nuevamente, aún seguía mareada pero sus ojos volvieron a ser azules. Empezó a observar el hielo que la rodeaba, alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada temerosa de sus padres.

Se asustó no entendiendo nada de lo que ocurría, desesperadamente empezó a buscar a Drago.

- Qué bueno que despertaste – Escuchó.

Comenzó a buscar la voz de Drago y cuando vio de dónde provenía su corazón se detuvo, lágrimas comenzaron a salir y sucumbida por el miedo se agarró la cabeza.

- ¡SOY UN MONSTRO, SOY UN MONSTRO! – Gritó llena de horror.

El hielo que había aparecido comenzó a desvanecerse y Drago cayó de rodillas.

- No eres un monstro - Dijo su protectora tratando de caminar.

Las heridas de Drago eran graves, la cantidad de sangre que caía era abundante y Elsa estaba asustada, no podía creer que ella hubiese lastimado a la única persona que la protegía. Ya no pudo soportarlo más y corrió a la salida, huyendo, aislándose para no lastimar a más personas.

Drago trató de ir tras ella pero fue imposible, cayó al suelo en el acto sintiéndose muy débil.

Ninguno de los presentes se movía, estaban completamente aterrados. La única que reaccionó fue princesa de Corona quien corrió hasta donde se encontraba Drago.

- ¡Rapunzel regresa! – Gritó Alexander.

- ¡No puedo dejar que muera padre, ella nos salvó la vida!

Rapunzel trataba de voltear a Drago pero pesaba demasiado para ella, en eso la princesa de Dunbroch corrió para ayudarla.

- ¡Merida regresa ahora mismo! - Gritó Elionor.

Merida ignoró lo que su madre decía y ayudó a Rapunzel.

- Merida ayúdame a rodear mi cabello alrededor de su estómago para salvarla.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Rapunzel estaba a punto de desenredar su cabello pero fue detenida por Drago.

- ¡No lo hagas, no uses su poder conmigo!

- ¿Cómo sabes de mi poder? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Se más cosas de lo que creen, si van a ayudarme vayan por Elsa que mis heridas sanaran pronto. Ella fue controlada por alguien más, pero ya no está bajo el hechizo, por favor no hagan que deje el reino.

Merida y Rapunzel se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, luego salieron corriendo rumbo a la salida ignorando los gritos de sus padres.

Varios guardias estaban tapando la salida pero nieve cayó sobre ellos, lo que aprovecharon las princesas para escapar.

Merida chifló y apareció su caballo Angus, arriba de él se encontraba el camaleón de Rapunzel Pascal, las princesas subieron también y emprendiendo su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Drago se ponía de pie aunque las heridas aun no sanaban por completo.

- ¿Me puede explicar que es lo que está ocurriendo? - Cuestionó enojado el rey Alexander.

- Elsa estaba siendo controlada por magia del sol, debió ser Black quien uso ese hechizó, no creo que la reina de fuego sepa magia tan avanzada, debe de tener 9 años aun. – Contestó mientras caminaba hasta la salida.

- ¿Reina del sol? - Preguntó Ferbus.

- Cuando regrese hablare con ustedes reyes, ahora debo de ir en busca de Elsa.

- ¿Pero y tus heridas? – Dijo la reina Victoria.

- Tranquilos, mis heridas ya están sanando así que voy a estar bien. Solo esperen aquí y no comiencen una guerra, prometo que cuando regrese les contaré todo.

Drago se apresuró para salir del castillo.

- ¿A dónde te has ido Elsa?... No importa donde estés, te encontraré…

Así termina el capítulo de hoy, sin más que decir miren un ovni*sale corriendo a toda velocidad para que no me atrapen* espero que les guste el capítulo, así que no sean malos dejen su comentario, amenaza de muerte o lo que deseen decirme XD son bien recibidos por mi XD ah y si están en un hospital en este momento denme el nombre y el número del hospital para poderlos ir a visitar XD

Comentarios

Kikicai94.- si por fin se conocieron

Yane26.-jajajajaja tranquila sensei no te pasara nada

Loveanna.- gracias nena ya estoy de vuelta y recargada con muchas ideas que tengo en la mente ejjejejeje prepárate

Belten10.- ya llego el capitulooo ahora si levántate, el comportamiento de Elsa cambiara en el fanfiction si al principio era una niña sin corazón y cuando encuentra a Anna su odio desaparece XD

Lisezita.- ejjejeje pues aquí cambia las cosas muchas cosas cambian la actitud de Elsa al principio es con odio pero después conoce a Anna y eso comienza a desaparecer

Krish2014.-listo volví con mas

The animal fairy 1.- si lose ejjeje fue una manera de encontrarse diferente

Normaj14.- si fue una manera diferente de encontrarse ejejjeje perdón pero tuve que actualizar el capítulo de la apuesta ya que vi el capítulo de mi amada cuñada y vi lo que paso y pensé que todos estarían muertos y lo actualice para sacarles una sonrisa para revivirlos XD

Loghan10.- jejejejje si lose XD pero así son las cosas muchas cosas cambiaran desde el encuentro de Anna y Elsa

Where dreams are net.- aquí lo tienes la actualización del capítulo XD

Sakuradakota.- gracias de verdad ya está la actualización espero que les guste mucho y sea de tu agrado

Guest.- ejjejeje si fue odio a primera vista XD ya aquí la actualización

Kareanna.- de nada nena sabes que si necesitas ayuda te ayudare como se llama el fanfiction que está traduciendo a ver si no es uno que estado leyendo claro le di tu invitación y salió corriendo XD

Guadalupedigimon.- y aquí la actualización esperada


End file.
